Wa ga Fushigi
by Sierra Omega
Summary: Chapter 3: Ryuurei and Chichiri discover another Suzaku seishi, and begin the trek to Mt. Taikyoku once more. Meanwhile, Ri is confronted by his cousin Hikari, ending in a manner that neither of them expected! ~EXTRA~ OMAKE #1!
1. Introduction

Wa Ga Fushigi-Our Mysterious Play  
Introduction  
Sierra Omega's Note: This precedes the two prologues that will be posted shortly, and was written by Kryllion_dono. Please review and tell us both what you think!  
  
' A child walks through the halls of the Koukaido, his restraining parents only mildly succeeding in scolding the boy's exuberance, to be free of the stuff halls and nasal tutors of a child of high birth. As they pass each of the adjoining halls, the sound of a legend-story grows louder, and a man on the stage looks up in mild distraction as they enter, his tale just begun . . .  
...He holds up a book.'  
This is the first page. Do you see it? It begins a beginning, as all things do, of one thing or another. This is the story of two friends, significant as all things are in their own way, but significant because their destiny is intertwined with the destiny of a world of words: men of illustration, women of written tales, children of black ink.  
As soon as the page is turned, though, their destiny ceases to be something as ethereal and pristine a mere concept, and fulfills through the actions and moments of those two students, barely children. They must engage their all into their destiny, and succeed . . . they are the last remnants of something my grandparent spun tales of when I was yet born, their source for the tale of spirits whose bodies have long turned to forgotten dust . . .  
This is the last page. Do you see it? It is unwritten, because the tale has not ended: as all things do, their destiny has been diluted and sieved and revised, to become mine, yours, ours, theirs, his, hers, and even the Emperor himself' destiny. So, it is blank, because all though their story is done, our tale... the tale of our lives, is yet unwritten. . . and our ancestors will not dip brush to ink to begin it until we join them in the telling. The telling in the heavens, after our mounds have long been packed firm by grass and the foot of nature, or have long been scoured away by that selfsame spirit  
'... The man calls out, 'Listen!' Hear the tale of hatred founded in a cornerstone of air, scoured away by the flame of true friendship.  
'Come! Here is a tale of what occurs when the loyalty of birth and the loyalty of amity conflict, and since all humans are different, so is this tale different from any of the selfsame conflict!  
'Come! All stories deserve to be heard, not forgotten, but this is the story you can hear and find in your own heart!  
'Come . . .  
'Hear a tale of love and retribution, or betrayal and redemption, of the lust for power and the despair that must inevitably follow . . .  
'Hear a tale!  
'For in many ways, it is your own! The search for one's home . . .'  
  
Authors' Notes: Okay, everyone! This story is going to be a LONG one, and I won't be writing this alone! My good friend Kryllion_dono and I will alternate the chapters, so please note the differences in style from chapter to chapter. This will be self-insertion of Kryllion and myself into the world of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho... and for you Mary Sue- bashers, give it a chance! Just imagine that Miaka and Yui were never sucked into the book world... and hear OUR stories! ~ Sierra Omega ~  
  



	2. Ryuurei's Prologue

Fushigi Yuugi-- The Alternate Reality  
Ryuurei's Prologue  
  
Sierra Omega's Note: Hi! This is my first addition to the story, in first person from 'my' POV. Of course, I have changed my name and a few details to fit the Fushigi Yuugi time and place, but other than that, Kinpaku Ryuurei IS me. Enjoy and pleez review!! By the way... let's give Kryllion_dono a BIG hand for his excellent work on the intro!  
  
I'm Kinpaku Ryuurei, but everybody calls me Ryuu. I'm a 16-year old junior high school student who enjoys drawing and reading. Presently I am studying for my high-school entrance exams... and my goal is to make it into Furyoushounen High School along with my best friend Ri Keifu.   
  
Ri... I call him Ri because it's easier on the tongue... he and I haven't known each other all that long, but when we bumped into one another in the school halls one day and began talking, we found that we had a whole lot in common. Hence, we became good friends immediately.  
  
I sit now in a squeaky chair behind an old wooden desk that had numerous scratches and writing from vandalistic students of previous years. I struggle to listen to the monotonous voice of my prep school sensei above the light roar of the air conditioner directly above me, and I fidget with my light school uniform jacket for warmth.  
  
My pencil lies unused in the palm of my left hand, and in a state of boredom I stare at it as if there's nothing else in the world to look at. Anything is better than this class. Now don't get me wrong... school is a big priority in my life and I make pretty good grades, but sitting motionless in a classroom for endless tasking hours can take its toll on anybody. I absently brush a lock of light-brown hair behind my ear, drawing a quizzical look from Ri, who is sitting to my right.  
  
'Daijobu?' he mouths silently, capturing my attention with a small wave of his hand.  
  
'I'm fine,' I mouth back, giving him a small smile. Smiling back he glances at my notebook, where the edges of the paper are covered with small sketches around the sparse notes of algebra and geometry. I blush slightly and shrug at him, and he understood. If there's one thing I hate above all else, it's math... I'm pretty good at it however I tend to become rather impatient by long explanations so I therefore proceed to cover my notes with any drawings that come into my empty mind. Now the page was filled with the image of a young man of about 22 or 23 years of age... some of them showed him looking comically happy, rather like the super-deformed characters that I often see in anime shows. Others showed him deadly serious... his left eye was closed with a large scar over it. A unique hairstyle, and the dress of an ancient Chinese monk...  
  
Ri gives me a concerned glance... one I have become familiar with over the past few days. I nod grimly, sensing his unspoken question.  
  
'After class,' I whisper after making sure that the sensei was turned around. It is only a quarter until the hour... fifteen minutes left. It is Saturday, so the school day is shortened... leaving him and me to spend the afternoon doing whatever we wanted. We might visit the American pizza parlor down the street and order the usual pepperoni, mushroom and black olive with extra cheese... but something was telling me that wasn't going to be the plan today...  
  
Slowly, slowly, agonizingly the last minutes of torture began flowing as if molasses past, and my impatient fidgeting became almost uncontrollable.  
  
"All right class," the sensei called out in his never-changing voice. Angry, pleased or just not caring; whatever the guy was feeling his voice didn't change a single note all day. It astounded me how one's voice box can be so limited... I feel sorry for the poor woman he might be married to.  
  
"Settle down," he continued. "Your assignment is to do the geometry chapters 16 and 17 review questions 1 through 50, and to read and answer the fourth and fifth sections of your algebra text. Next time you will have a practice exam on the entire material."  
  
Ri and I groan with the rest of the class, but the dull sounds turn into happy cheers of delight and relief as the loud bell clanged to freedom. I grab my books and binders, shoving them into my bag quickly and turn to wait for Ri. He grins widely, brown eyes lighting up. I mirror the joyful expression, almost dragging the poor guy out of the room by his arm. Not unwillingly, mind you, for he disliked sitting still in a boring class just as much if not more than I.  
  
"Aiya!" he exclaims as we walk briskly down the crowded stairs of the school. People shoved by us roughly, talking and yelling in a chaotic clamor of sound that was a brutal yet common assault to the hearing, while the pounding of thousands of pairs of running feet shook the floors in its incessant stampede.  
  
"Where to?" I holler above it all. Finally we reach the bottom of the stairs, pushing through the stationary cliques of students blocking the path to the main doors. Some manage to trip me, my reputation as a bookworm easy prey to their mischief, but luckily Ri catches me just before I humiliate myself by falling flat onto my face. He keeps a comforting hand on my shoulder, and fortunately his tall form intimidates most from further harassing me.  
  
At last we emerge into the outside air of the Tokyo streets, and I take a deep breath of the polluted oxygen. Instinctively I turn to the right towards the pizza parlor, and Ri follows silently.  
  
"Who was it?" he asks after a few moments of quiet.  
  
I hesitate in my response. "I... I'm not sure. I've seen him before, but I don't really know where."  
  
"Is it those weird dreams again?" he presses, concern returning after the exhilaration of being out of school recedes into the bright background of a sunny summer afternoon.  
  
I nod without answering, drawing a heavy sigh from him.  
  
"What do you think they mean?"  
  
"I don't know, Ri. But they are coming more and more frequently, though I only remember bits and pieces. It's not just the man you saw in my notebook today... there were others... Last night, I even started to feel conscious of myself in the vision. Like I was really there. I saw, felt, heard, and smelled everything around me... and it was as if I knew it all well.  
  
"What about you?" I inquired, turning the tables on my companion. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
He shook his head solemnly. "No dreams. Just... I just have a kind of déjà vu. Whenever you draw those people in your dreams, I feel all weird inside like I know them... and the strangest thing is the emotion I feel I anger and even hatred at them. I don't know what it all means."  
  
"Neither do I," I agree. I pause to look up at a smudged street sign, and   
  
"We passed the parlor a long time ago," I murmur. realization dawns upon my face. Ri looks with me, and then our gazes lock.  
  
"We're at the library," he adds.  
  
We look at each other in astonishment, wondering how the other never realized that we had found our way here. The Tokyo National Library stood majestically before us, proudly announcing its existence to the world. The bright brick and shining clean windows stood out amongst dirtier and shorter buildings around it... and I find that today something inside of that building is calling out to me.  
  
I think Ri feels it too, for both of us now are continuing silently up the sidewalk and into the huge front doors. The smell of ink and old paper find their way to my nose, filling me with a sense of peace. I have been here many times to study or to do a class project... but never before have I been so compelled to enter this place...  
  
"You feel that?" I ask quietly, and Ri nods.  
  
"Yeah... it's like we're being pulled by puppet's strings... but to where? It feels like it's coming from the back of the library, but there's nothing back there! Right?"  
  
"Well... that's what the librarians say," I answer doubtfully. "But I remember one day I was looking for someone to help me find a book and I saw an old door near the eastern end of the building... we could look there---"  
  
I am only dimly aware of Ri's response, for suddenly I mist of shimmering red and gold light hazed my vision. I hear the distant call of a strange bird... I reach for the sound... It's so far away...  
  
"Ryuurei!" he exclaims, but I don't hear him... all that matters is following that light... the bird's call...  
  
A wind hits me in the face, a warm wind of long, fluttering red feathers fragile as butterflies' wings. Golden shimmers surround me like mist as I begin to walk blindly, mindlessly through the corridors...  
  
I am afraid... and yet I feel no desire to turn back. Destiny calls... and I must obey as I continue my quest...  
  
...Ending at the door to the eastern room of the library. My hand reaches for the musty and rusting steel doorknob... but I feel the click of a lock.  
  
"What are you doing, Ryuurei?" Ri asks me in fright. "It's locked... you cant get in there-"  
  
But the red aura around me brightens, and as I turn it again the lock melts away at my command. The door flies open, and the bird of red and gold instantly reveals itself to me, spreading its magnificent wings of eight-foot span before setting free a musical scream and disappearing into crimson blood light.  
  
"Ryuurei?" Ri repeats. "What's wrong? What are you seeing? Talk to me!"  
  
His voice snaps me out of my trance, and I give him a dazed and confused expression. "You... you mean that you didn't see it?"  
  
"Nani?" he puzzles. "See what? You just kind of lost your contact with reality for a second, and we ended up here! Daijobu?"  
  
"Nandemonai," I respond quickly. "I'm all right. I saw just now... a red bird... it kind of looked like a phoenix. It was calling out to me and I followed it here."  
  
"A phoenix?" he raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're all right? You're not sick? First the dreams, now this..."  
  
"Hey!" I say angrily. "You're the one who has the déjà vu thing going on! You recognize the people I describe and draw... so it's not just me!"  
  
"Okay! Okay!" he raises his hands in defeat. "You're not crazy! Next question... where did the bird go?"  
  
I shrug, looking around the room. Taking small, quiet steps I inspect the musty bookshelves, until one particular volume throws itself at my feet in a golden glow. Ri jumps at the sound and comes running from the other side of the room.  
  
Before out eyes the large book opens by itself... setting us awash in the light emanating from enchanted pages... soon the light blinds us, and we are sent hurling into space and time...  
  
"AAAHHH!" I scream, and Ri's shout echoes my own...  
  
  
Sierra Omega's Notes: Soo? How was it? Review and let me know! Kryllion_dono's prologue is next... his character is Ri Keifu. ~=)   



	3. Ri's Prologue

****

Wa Ga Fushigi

Ri Keifu's Prologue

Author Notes: Sierra Omega here! Gomen to everyone, especially to Kryillion_dono for taking so long to post… and as for a reviewer with appreciated criticism, we will attempt to tone down the vocabulary for our readers' convenience in following chapters.

I had barely made it to the bus that morning, so I hadn't had the time to fidget with my hair, my brother calling it girlish in the background. Only pure determination kept me from playing with it now, even more concentration was required to prevent me from dozing off in class. I'd gotten less sleep than usual, my teacher had given me a bit more homework than usual, and I had snatched a mere moment of sleep, or so it felt like. Thank God tomorrow was Sunday, and I'd only need to concentrate for four more hours, the half day of school releasing around twelve thirty.

So, I had around a half-hour to get ready for just a little more time of focus after a rather sleepless night. That is, if Ryuurei -- I called her Taregami-chan to annoy her -- got up on time.

I had referred to her as Taregami ever since her first boyfriend had been so smitten as to write a love poem calling her _Bijo na taregami_-- "beautiful woman of the long flowing hair," in every possible chance. Of course, I'd no right to speak about such things, being occasionally impulsive myself, as my mother could loudly agree to. I chuckled at the thought of that boyfriend who'd overwhelmed Ryuurei so much that they'd both immediately hated one another at her first temper tantrum - ironically over him doting over her too much.

I at last met her at our usual spot, and hurriedly made our way down to the school. Not a long trip, but each step felt like we were heading towards looming doom. Upon reaching the classroom I unceremoniously plopped down into my seat, unaware of our instructor's raised eyebrow in our direction; we'd rushed in just as the bell had rung.

Later, remotely detached from the professor's high nasal monotone I took a covert glance to my left to see how Ryuurei was holding up. It looks like she's bursting to get out of here, I surmised thoughtfully. Waving every so often to try and get her attention - Sensei-san had the inhuman perception of a falcon - I got her attention after a few minutes and some wrong moves where I'd gotten some other person's focus. Of course, she'd ignored me when I called her Taregami-chan, but another girl who *did* have the long hair to fit the nickname had responded, and I got the feeling she was offended when I said it wasn't she who I was talking to. Leaning over in the smallest amount, I whispered so only she could hear.

"Daijoubu?" I asked, wincing as I felt Sensei-san's raking glance pass over me. Ryuurei he excluded from his gaze due to the fact she was acing this and the advanced science course he was also teaching. Everyone was envious of her as teacher's favorite and her ability to score the highest marks with less effort that the rest. Then again, they conveniently fanned the flame of jealousy by remembering that she freely tutored the others without thought of reward.

"I'm fine," she responded, though she looked tired. Such was the phrase: Sleep four hours, and fail; sleep three hours, and pass. It reigned over her and everyone else, even if it originated in Korea like my family. Her especially, since proud parents had done exactly the opposite of their child's wish to keep school in school, and had signed her up her in many study academies as a result.

Realizing she probably hadn't slept much, I gave her an unmistakable glare that my mother gave me when she found I had worked through the night. She had a bad habit of sacrificing her health, and I knew she'd not slept more than an hour every night that week.

Suddenly, I thought of that quiet and somewhat empty American pizza parlor near the Ginza, and gave her a curious glance. She knew what I meant, to my relief, and she whispered silently when sensei-san had turned around to draw a diagram and a few scribbled, barely legible Japanese characters to one side - I noticed with a grin that she had failed to draw them herself in her notes.

"After class," she breathed. Sleep could be caught in between mouthfuls; it was always quiet in that small café due to the small minority of Japanese who like one of America's most greasy "delights." 

With a jolt, the bell rang, and interrupted sensei-san's droning. 

Thank Kami, I thought, Any more of that and I would have lost my mind!

"Settle down," he exhaled quickly, preparing to assign us more torture. "Your assignment is to do the geometry chapters 16 and 17 review questions 1 through 50, and to read and answer the fourth and fifth sections of your algebra text. Next time you will have a practice exam on the entire material."

Oh, great, I groaned, sensei-san continuing on as if class was not dismissed, as if he wanted so badly to punish us for getting out of our chairs without permission even though the course was officially over. Being pushed and shoved out of the classroom by the solid current of students, I nearly tripped over another person I'd never even seen in the school my whole life before catching sight of Ryuurei. Finally able to get to each other past the groups we were close enough to talk…

"Aiya!" I exclaimed. My brother teased me for it, but since my mother and I were close, I'd picked up the purely natural Korean habit of saying it whenever the situation allowed.

"Where to?" Ryuurei hollered, characteristically speaking much louder than necessary. . . I'd not gotten notes from her during one of the evil math sensei's classes without the ability to read lips like most Japanese children had become adept in.

Finally we reach the bottom of the stairs, pushing through idiot airhead groups of more intelligence-lacking people who couldn't realize there was a reason for hallways as well as for rooms or telephones. A few of them were even prejudiced and stupid enough to try and trip Ryuurei; she's always been a bit of a target for that. Being highly intelligent didn't help her, and most of the people at this school were idiots. We emerged from the supposed safety of the school to the open skies of Tokyo, the pizza parlor only about a fifteen-minute walk away. Then . . . I didn't know what happened, but it was like a blurry camera lens suddenly covered my vision. I nearly stumbled from lost balance, but my eyes compensated quickly.

I knew it was there, and it was annoying, but that was all. Then, the fogginess . . . it's hard to describe. I saw one man in detail, and what I saw brought mixed emotions of anger, fear, and hatred. Then . . . something clicked, and I knew that man. Like I knew the back of my head in a picture: I'd never seen it properly, but still I knew him. And then, overwhelming as the flash flood it could very well be similar to, emotions and memories I didn't understand flashed by too quickly to see clearly and then was gone. What . . . what was that? My vision… instantly became normal. Wait… when had it ever gone bad? Why were my eyes searching the crowd, and finding no one, even though every time I passed over a certain moving location I felt as if I had found my target, and yet I saw nothing familiar? Then, though, I saw that Ryuurei had noticed something too . . . by the steady movement of her eyes, I could tell she was focused on a moving person, one in her memory, one that had already gone past and she was remembering at this moment.

"Who was it?" I was sure she could hear, or perceive, at least, the trembling in my voice, my senses alert, watchful, looking for something my mind could not comprehend. She hesitated, and in that moment I knew. It was those dreams, again. I sighed mentally. They had been beautiful at first, she had said, but one of them had been a horrific nightmare of war, and another the aftermath. She had gained a haunt to her eyes; one that was not unlike the shadow over the eyes of a veteran soldier long living with his nightmares. Except, she'd no right to those shadows, one so young and fragile as she… 

At last her voice came to her. "I… I'm not sure. I've seen him before, but I don't really know where." I knew exactly what to ask her, although I knew she would not want to answer. . . it had to be faced. Such dreams were not natural, not safe for normal minds. We needed to figure out what was causing them, especially the nightmares of the horrors of war, and somehow find some psychologist who didn't think Ryuurei was insane - she wasn't! - and heal her scarred mind.

"Is it those weird dreams again?" Already I felt my thirty-minute nap vanish into the void between the stars, for all the ability I might have to access them now. I knew her answer before she even nodded her head in affirmation, the admission drawing a deep sigh from me.

"What do you think they mean?" My voice was somber, unlike me, whom quietness and happiness were both the standard. She seemed to be weighing her words, a sign of either confusion or deep thought in the face of it.

"I don't know, Ri. But they are coming more and more frequently, though I only remember bits and pieces. It's not just the man you saw in my notebook today… there were others… Last night, I even started to feel conscious of myself in the vision. Like I was really there. I saw, felt, heard, and smelled everything around me… and it was as if I knew it all well."

I had started to worry when she had first come with bloodshot eyes, her dreams turning to war for the first time. Now, if she was included in the dreams themselves… I shuddered, because if she ever dreamt of war again, her mind might be caught up in the experience. If she died in her dream in the midst of a battle which had never existed… I did not know if she would live in the world if she did not in her mind. 

"What about you?" The question was unexpected, and I was slightly caught off guard. "Do you remember anything?" Lacking anything else or any other mood to answer, I shook my head with a gravity my mind did not fully comprehend.

"No dreams. Just… I just have a kind of déjà vu. Whenever you draw those people from your dreams, I feel all weird inside like I know them… and the strangest thing is the emotion I feel… anger and even hatred at them. I don't know what it all means."

"Neither do I," she concurred. I wasn't normally this confused with my words, and I could not remember the last time I was not able to speak with some amount of confidence what I felt. But, the thoughts and emotions I held right now . . . I hadn't ever experienced them, as if my mind had always had a small part shrouded in mist, a vaporous void that I could now pass, and the ghost of thoughts I had. . . I just didn't understand it at all. 

"We passed the parlor a long time ago," Ryuurei said, suddenly. I looked around, and was shocked to find she was right… We weren't even near the Ginza. How had its crowds gone so unnoticed? We were . . . nowhere close to Michael's Pizza, we were…

"We're at the library," I said, stating the obvious. We stared at each other quite moronically for a few moments, but I found that Ryuurei's mind was somewhere else: she started up the stairs for no observable reason. I look at her, frustrated, and I don't think she even notices I've not followed yet. With a barely suppressed sigh, I follow her, catching up on the fourth step or so. She seems driven, almost, and even though I've no feeling of a selfsame sirensong - the reminder of such mystical creatures makes me shiver, that their songs caught many and allured them to their deaths - I'm not exactly resisting following her myself. It feels right, for some reason, and I haven't the faintest idea why.

"You feel that," she asks, as if I was supposed to feel something. But, with a flash of insight uncommon to me, I realize that she isn't talking about the feeling that is rapidly overtaking me, that I'm supposed to be doing this... saying no, however, would be . . . the absolutely _wrong _thing to do. All at once, I am reminded of puppets, or dogs on a leash like in American imported movies. Then, we are moving towards the back of the National Library; strange, I never noticed entering. It must be the back we're going to… unless fate wanted us to read Shugenndo, State Shinto, and other extinct religions. Then, all of a sudden, I feel something else . . . something stronger. Like an echo, but no less potent because of it.

~ 

"Yeah . . . I think . . . it's a feeling like you're being drawn to something, right? Like an echo in the halls, of a siren singing." She remained thoughtful for a moment, then pensive, then she suddenly went past the books, their spines meaningless to me as they were on the day I was first born. Shaking off the ennui, I look around suddenly, and feel as if time has passed … where was Ryuurei?

"Taregami-chan!" I whisper harshly, since this _is_ a library. From the hallways, I hear a resounding _click_, maybe from a door opening or unlocking, much louder and far-reaching than a normal door, as if someone was pushing the sound waves along mercilessly, frantic for me to hear them. Walking brusquely, I feel like I'm wandering, still, going where I don't belong. Then I see her, and she's standing stricken, as if she's seeing a ghost. 

__

I can't believe this! I decide, it's like some kind of nightmare anyway.

"Ryuurei!" I exclaim, discarding library rules where the library patrons couldn't hear us anyway. She doesn't answer. Moving instead like a dead thing, mindless intent framing her every step and breath. Her gait scares me, so I call out again; "Ryuurei!" it elicits no response, once more. Then, with another frightening and disturbing shift of vision, I realize we are at the end of a doorway, and Ryuurei is walking still mindlessly around… I look for her all the more desperately, ignoring the sign of warning and the olden books with almost Chinese names. Then, I see her, and she looks like she's drowning in her own mind.

"Ryuurei? What's wrong!" I call, "What are you seeing?" This call seems to snap her out of something, and for a moment I am afraid she might collapse . . . thankfully, she didn't, but her body was still tense.

"You- . . . you mean that you didn't see it?" her expression frightens me, like most of the last few moments have, her face is like that of a stranded person finding that her place of abandonment has a city within sight.

"Nani ga?" I ask, confused. "See what? You lost your contact with reality for a second, and we ended up here! Daijoubu??"

"Nandemonai," She responds, too quickly. "I'm all right. I saw just now . . . a red bird . . . it kind of looked like a phoenix. It was calling out to me and I followed it here."

"A phoenix?" I raised my eyebrow, putting as much disbelief as I could muster into my voice: rightfully so, I felt disbelieving at the moment.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're not sick? First the dreams, now this…"

"Hey!" She says angrily, surprising me. "You're the one who has the deja-vu thing going on! You recognize people I describe and draw . . . so it's not just me!"

"Okay! Okay!" I said, raising my hands to apologize. "You're not crazy! Next question . . . where could a bird go, in the National Library…?"

But my question is not finished. I look around me, and almost take a few steps back. We aren't in some musty room with old books anymore, we're right outside it, as if we never went it. I was truly frightened now, we were moving around without our feet taking us there, and our minds not noticing. Ryuurei, at least, seemed to still not notice that she wasn't in the back library room.

"Weren't . . .we just . . ." I flail helplessly against whatever fates are doing this to us, and utter frustrated breath of air. Ryuurei, for her part, acts like any normal person would in the face of such an odd action that hadn't seemed to take place. I gave her an angry glare of my own, and sigh, letting the anger out with the air.

"Look around you. We're not in the back library room anymore." Then, reality seems to blur again. Like a movie director wanted to splice some scenes together, but botched the affair entirely. Again, she was walking towards the library. . . The next thing I see with remembrance of the moments immediately preceding is when a book drops out of the shelves and opens. I get a faint glance at some Chinese calligraphy, but that is all, and then, all I see is red energy, and it seems to draw out my terrified voice with a penetrating hold.

Not obligingly, the decibels rip from me with the intensity of a man in pain. And then, the crimson is replaced by darkness…

Author's Notes: End of Prologues! Now, on to the REAL story…


	4. Seperation

****

Wa Ga Fushigi

Chapter One: The Seperation 

~~~~~

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: After a long time, here at last is Chapter One. Don't kill us! We've had a long year at school, and a lot of rewriting to do. Please enjoy, and here's a translator if you need it.

__

Aiya-- Ouch/Dang/Oof!

__

Nani-- what?

__

Wa ga doko-- where are we?

__

Jigoku-- Hell

__

(Na) no da-- expression to add emphasis, commonly used by Chichiri

__

Kami-- Japanese term for God

__

Seishi-- soldiers/warriors

__

~~~~~

Ri Keifu and Kinpaku Ryuurei were spiraling into a vortex of bright golden light mixed with a deep contrasting blood crimson that shone brilliantly in their half-blinded eyes. They screamed for help, but at the same time knew that none could hear them…

  
Further and further they fell through the empty space, until they finally hit hard grassy ground with a loud THUMP. Around them was a long expanse of tall grass, with scattered trees of various types that sighed in the light winds. But with the wind came a scent of rot and death, which began to awaken the unconscious ones.

  
"Aiya…" Ri murmured, recovering first. "What happened?" He looked around himself slowly as he cleared his vision, brushing a lock of almost-black hair from his chocolate-brown eyes. 

"Where are we… NANI!?" He was wide-eyed at the scene before him to the east… people running and screaming from a burning village some hundred meters away, the guilty torches held by tall disheveled bandits that were laughing as they pillaged the poor people…

'This is VERY bad…' he thought, then turned to see Ryuurei stirring nearby.

"Ryuurei!" he called out, loud enough only for her to hear. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" she responded almost groggily as she sat up and straightened her blue school uniform. "Ri… wa ga doko?"  
  
"I have no idea… it looks like ancient China to me."

"NANI?" she shouted. "How is that possible? Are we dreaming? Or can we be inside that book…"

They looked at each other for a moment, then Ri proceeded to hit himself on the head. He yelped slightly, rubbing the bruise. 

"No," he affirmed. "This IS real… wherever and whatever it is."

He grimly considered the situation, his gaze traveling to the nearby village. One thing was for certain… they had to get out of there, or risk becoming one of the bandits' victims. But where could they possibly go? This was unfamiliar territory to say the least, and Jigoku knows what dangers lay in store for them in any direction. But the worst situation he could think of at that point was what would happen if the bandits found them.

"Ri?" Ryuurei asked, having noticed his pensive expression. He looked up at her face, staring her right in the blue eyes.

"Ryuurei… we have to get out of here… the village… once those guys are done there they'll hunt down the survivors. I think it's best that we get out of here quickly before they find us…" She nodded, and rose to her feet. "Good idea… let's go."

"Oh, not so fast there, sweetie," said a voice, and from behind a tree. Both whirled around to face the danger, Ri moving in front of his friend protectively. Shadow seemed reluctant to release the figure as it stepped into the dappled sunlight peeking in from the tree canopies…

He had long bluish-black hair, and under the mass of flowing bangs a beige headband could be seen, and beneath that two glittering black eyes sparkled menacingly as his smirk revealed white teeth. Tall, but not extremely, he towered nonetheless over the two junior-high students and a long scar crossed his left cheek.

"What have we here?" he drawled, leer widening. "Foreigners, eh? You gotta pay the toll to pass through Mt. Leikaku. Bandit rules, and for seeing this… bit of fun we're having at the village, the toll'll triple… fair enough, eh?"

"What have they done to you to deserve that?" Ryuurei demanded from behind Ri, her delicate features reddening in silent fury. "What could those poor people have done to you?"  
  
"Aw, nothin' big," he said with an indifferent shrug. "They didn't pay their protection fees, so we had to let them know that they forgot. Bandits' gotta live too, ya know, missy."

"Monster!" she exclaimed in horror, but before she could continue the spout of insults on the tip of her tongue Ri shushed her with a warning glance.

"Now I don't like yer attitude, missy," the bandit growled.

"Stay away from her," Ri countered in the loudest voice he could muster. Jigoku… who wouldn't be scared of a man like this bandit? Sure he talked funny and was alone, but he was experienced in dealing with people… but not in the way of diplomacy.

"'Way I see it," the bandit continued, fingering a knife at his belt, "…is that you either pay up the toll, or I make you shut up. Your choice."

"Neither!" Ri yelled defiantly, still trying to hide his friend from view. "I don't answer to dirty thieves!"

"Why you little twerp! You'll pay for that! YAH!" He pulled the short blade from his belt and began to run at the two frightened teenagers. He raised a muscled arm to strike… swung…

Ri closed his eyes in horror; Ryuurei screamed. Seconds passed and suddenly a strond wind brushed against Ri's upturned face… but he felt no pain, no slash of cold metal against warm flesh. Someone cried out in pain, and as the boy opened his eyes he was greeted by a cloaked figure in front of him, holding a staff in one hand. He appeared to be chanting some sort of spell, and as Ri looked around, he saw a red aura surrounding him and Ryuurei.

"Nani?" he inquired to himself. A startled gasp came from Ryuurei. "That's him!" she exclaimed. "The one from my dream!"

He stared at her, stupefied, then turned back to their rescuer, who had just deflected a knife blow away from himself with the red staff. The bandit was obviously enraged that someone was interfering with him, and mindlessly went berserk with his weapon. Upon seeing his desperation the newcomer stopped blocking directly, jumped out of the way some distance to the left and began chanting again. Ri could see his face now, fox-like and rather comical as his eyebrows knitted in concentration while his eyes retained a happy expression. Light blue hair was shaved except for a short ponytail in the back and bangs in front that stood up on end. The hand not holding the red staff was clutching a beaded necklace with red and green ornamental beads…

'A monk,' Ri concluded, 'He's an ancient Chinese monk! And Ryuurei was right… he's the one that she had been drawing this afternoon!'

As he watched from the protection of the shield, Ri faintly saw a red glow coming from the monk's knee. Ryuurei saw it too.

"He's hurt! Oh no… WATCH OUT!"  
  
The bandit swiped, slashed and cut as he quickly approached his target in his mad rage, black eyes wide in his madness and loss of wit. His navy hair blew wildly in the light wind as a thundercloud, framing his ruggedly handsome yet angered features.

Just before the bandit could draw more blood from the monk, the latter shouted a final incantation, sending the bandit flying off in a random direction. Just as the oppressor had been disposed of, the aura-like shield disappeared…  
  
Ryuurei watched the mysterious monk as he valiantly fought the horrible bandit alone. She was greatly impressed by his great power that she sensed from him… hold on… sensed?

'Where did that idea come from?' she thought to herself. 'How can I sense stuff like that? This is getting a bit too weird…but that guy…I can't believe he's the one from my dreams! What does it mean?'  
Her mind cleared for a moment as yelled erupted from the two fighters, then a flash of scarlet light as the blue-haired bandit went flying off, unconscious. She found herself able to move then since the protective field dissipated…

"You really shouldn't be here no da," the monk scolded as he walked over to the two frightened teens. "It's asking for unnecessary trouble to follow bandits like that… you could have been killed na no da."  
He spoke in a slightly rough, alto voice with a slight undertone reminiscent of velvet, keeping a cheerful note but his seriousness at the same time could never be mistaken. Even the amusingly strange features of his face betrayed his anger and relief, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"Where do you come from no da?" he continued. "Never before have I seen such strange clothes na no da."

"Same for us," Ri answered. "We don't exactly know where we are right now, let alone dress code. Who are you?"

"I am Houjun, but more commonly known as Chichiri. You say you don't know where you are no da?"

"That's right," Ryuurei responded this time. "We were in our library back home when a book fell open at our feet and sucked us in, in a glow of red light."  
  
"So you are alone here, from another world no da?" He appeared confused and surprised, but again a paradox occurred in that he was also presuming and expectant… as if he knew exactly what was going on.  
At his question the girl nodded, her blue eyes sparkling. Ri noticed and elbowed her hard in the side.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed angrily. "You can't just go telling people that we're alone here!"

"There's no need to worry no da," Chichiri raised his eyebrow again. "I'm not going to harm you. I am a harmless wanderer no da… who helps anyone in need of my services…" he trailed off, his gaze resting upon Ryuurei.

"Harmless? You are NOT harmless!" Ri accused, pointing a finger at the blue-haired monk and remaining between him and Ryuurei. "What did you call those spells you were chanting?"

"Simple protection and enemy deflection," he shrugged. "Easy to learn, and effective against stupid bandits no da."

Ri was about to say something more when Ryuurei placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he gave her a puzzled look, but then his dark eyes widened in shock as he began to glow in an eerie green light…

"Ri?!" Ryuurei gasped. "What's happening?"

"I don't kno--" Suddenly the boy vanished into thin air, a loud whistle and spray of green and gold shimmer signaling his departure.

"RI!" the girl shouted, reaching after her friend. "RI! He's… he's gone…" she turned away from the monk, her face in her hands as she tried to sort things out.

"Just great…" she mumbled. "First a red phoenix brings us here, then we get attacked by bloodthirsty murderers… saved from the exact person I saw in my dreams… then Ri disappears to Jigoku-knows-where and leaving me stranded here… alone… jeez, fate can be so cruel."

"I understand," Chichiri said quietly, surprising the young girl as she whirled around. The friendly monk gave her a smile, stood up, and held out his hand. Slowly, she took it, using it to lift herself from the ground.  
  
"I can help you," he continued, "Get home. But… if I am right no da, then it might take a long time to do that…"

"Right about what?" Ryuurei demanded. "Why would it take a long time? I have to get back! I have to find Ri…"

"Your friend is no longer in this world na no da."

"This… world?" she stammered. "Like… another dimension? A different time and space-continuum than my own?"

"That would sum it up perfectly no da."

Ryuurei groaned loudly. "Wonderful… just wonderful… I'm stuck here."

"Aw, don't worry no da," Chichiri soothed. "It'll be okay. I'll stick with you until we get you home… all right?" She nodded, drawing a small smile from him. "All right then no da… but I never did get your name na no da!"

"I-I'm… I'm Ryuurei. Kinpaku Ryuurei."

A girl from a distant world… named Kinpaku Ryuurei. Elegant leaves of gold, Chichiri pondered the name translated to be. It was suitable, he supposed, for she held an air of grace and maturity about her uncommon for one so very young.

"Well, Ryuurei," he said brightly. "Let's set off?"

"Um…" she thought for a few moments, seemingly still a bit hesitant to trust him. "I guess so. Lead the way…"

"Gladly no da!"

~~~~~  
The walk through the forests was long and winding, and without a path to Ryuurei seemed impossible to reach a destination. But then, this was a time when there were no locating computers and few roads, so people had to rely on landmarks and memory to get from point A to point B. Chichiri was silent for the majority of the time, so therefore the quiet girl easily followed suit. With sadness, she thought of Chichiri's words about how it would take a long while to get her home, and how Ri was now so far away from her.

"Ri…" she murmured. "I hope you're safe at home… I hope I can join you soon."

Chichiri, on the other hand, was thinking about what he had overheard Ryuurei mumbling back at the clearing.  
  
_"Red light… phoenix… sucked into a book…" _He didn't understand the part about the book, aside from the fact that it must have been an inter-world portal… a door so to speak that allows one to travel from one world to another. The red light and the bird that she had described intrigued him even more, reminding him of a legend that it was his duty to follow.

'Is it she?' he thought to himself as he quickly glanced over his shoulders at her. 'Can this girl really and truly be the one of legend? The one predicted to arrive here from another world and my soul was destined to forever protect?'

He looked down at his knee, where the glow from before had not faded. He paused, considering it, but his sudden stop caused Ryuurei to bump into him, and she fell to the ground in surprise.

"Let me know next time," she grumbled, before taking note of what her companion was paying attention to.

"Oh my Kami!" she exclaimed. "You're still bleeding! I forgot! Does it hurt?"

"Don't worry no da," Chichiri laughed. "It's no wound of any sort…" he reached down to rip a bit of the cloth over the knee away, revealing a glowing red mark which became brighter as the teenager peered at it. She recognized it as the Chinese symbol for 'well'; twin pairs of parallel lines intersecting one another much like a tic-tac-toe game board.

"What is it?" she questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's a celestial symbol."

Her gaze moved to meet his own, her puzzlement apparent. The monk sighed. "Chichiri is my name as a destined warrior… one who has been given powers to protect a girl who will come to this world from another and become the priestess of my guardian god."

"Whoa… wait a minute… another world? Priestess of a guardian god? What the heck?"

"According to legend, the girl from another world will have to find her seven Celestial Seishi, or warriors, in order to summon the Phoenix God Suzaku and have her greatest wishes granted and protect the Southern Kingdom."  
  
'Phoenix God Suzaku… that sounds just like the bird that I saw before coming here! It makes a bit of sense… but why me? Unless… oh no…'

"Are you trying to say that I am this 'Priestess of Suzaku', Chichiri?" she said aloud, disbelieving. He pondered a moment, considering. 

"It sure seems that way no da," he replied cautiously. "The more I think about it, Ryuurei, the more it seems true. You came here from a faraway place, you claim to have seen the beast form of Suzaku, your presence summoned me when you were in danger… and my symbol still glows… My symbol only is to appear when I protect the priestess, as legend has it."

"O boy…" she mumbled. "I don't believe this… wake up Ryuurei… this is another of your crazy dreams… just another dream like before…"

"I assure you this is no dream na no da. The only advice I can give is to find out the truth-- if you really are the Suzaku no Miko or not."

"And how, may I ask, in this world or mine do I do that??" she exclaimed in utter exasperation, tears now threatening to fall. They burned in her eyes like acid, and it pained her even worse to hold them back. "I'm just a kid! A kid all alone in a strange ancient Chinese storybook---"

"Stop." His word was harsh, his voice cold. Ryuurei tried not to look at him, but to her he seemed a paradox in itself… his chilly attitude that he was displaying was an oxymoron to the ever-happy face… was that truly his face?

"There's no point in beating yourself up over this! You have to go on, forward in the path until you reach the end. That is the only way to get through life… you can't just stand at a crossroads until some sign presents itself. You make your own signs; you pick the direction that your heart leads you to." Riddles. That was the last thing that she needed right now… but even so, she knew that he was right. She had to move on, but which was the way to go? She had no way of telling… no way to know which path was the one to take.

"I don't know where to go," she said at last, wiping her eyes and still refusing to meet his gaze. Chichiri considered her solemnly, unsure of how to comfort her. She seemed incredibly strong but at the same time so fragile. How could both describe a person…? And yet the answer was within her.

"The only way I see to go," the blue-haired monk responded, not as harshly, "…is to find the celestial warriors. But, perhaps first we should go and visit Taiitskun. She will know more about this than me, as well as if you really are the Priestess."

"She is one of the guardians of this world, the controller of Yang. It was she who gave each of the emperors of the four kingdoms a copy of the sacred text, the Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho."

"The… Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho?" Ryuurei's face had gone greatly pale. "Is that what you said?"

"Hai. Daijobu?"

Abruptly the girl plopped to the ground, hands on her head in disbelief. "No way… no way… no way… this _can't_ be happening! _That's the **EXACT BOOK** I was sucked into to get here…"_

"Are you sure?" Chichiri exclaimed, just as astonished. "Then you ARE the Priestess!"

"No way!" she repeated again, shaking her head. "I don't want to be a priestess!"

"It's the only way to get home," the monk said quietly. "Come on, I'll take you to Taiitskun… she can make a lot more sense of this than I can na no da."

As he turned to start on again he held out his hand to help Ryuurei up. She was about to take it when a light rustle of leaves came from close by. Chichiri froze in his tracks, his seishi symbol glowing brilliantly again, which meant one thing… the Priestess was in danger.

"Thought you could get away, smart guy?" a familiar voice called from the shadows of the trees. "That was some cute magic trick you pulled on me… but it's not gonna help you now, nope."

"You again," the blue-haired monk growled loudly. "What do you want now?"

"Well," Ryuurei could almost feel the bandit's sneer… "For one, revenge on you, and secondly the girl. Our boss might have an interest in her."

"You will leave the girl out of this, you coward. I know you didn't follow me alone… and if it's a fight you want, you'll get it, but Ryuurei is NOT a part of this, understand?"

"No guarantees, monk," the dark haired bandit replied as he at last stepped from the brush. Behind him were five other thieves, all with knives at the ready and their eyes red with the thirst for blood. The girl shivered at the sight of them, her skin crawling in terror.

"Can we get him now, Kouji?" one of them asked the midnight-haired leader. "I wanna teach him a lesson!"

"No, me! I wanna shot at the fox-face!"

Amidst their quarrels, Chichiri took a step back towards Ryuurei.

"Listen," he commanded. "I want you to stay close to me… I can't let anything happen to you."

"But…" she stammered.

"No buts," he interrupted, voice once again serious. "You are my priestess and it is my sworn duty to guard you with my life. Don't worry about me… I can handle these dimwits easily." He grinned at her reassuringly… then the battle began.

~~~~~

****

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! More shall be posted shortly.

__

~Sierra Omega and Kryllion_dono~


	5. Lone Wolf

****

Wa Ga Fushigi

Chapter Two: Lone Wolf

As if sight and the objects of sight's attentions could decay simultaneously, the world around Keifu was shattered with a burst of green energy and a shrieking dissonance. Jade-green light filled his eyes like the darkness of unconsciousness, spilling across his vision with all the pristine endlessness of a cold ocean current. Suddenly, to add to the nausea of the experience, a horrifying agony ripped through his being and from his mouth with the voice of a banshee, glassine colors flirting with the edge of his vision, the sensations of pain and the memory of it something to which no human being should be subjected. As if being carried on unsheltered by a great beast in the highest and windiest stratum of Earth's sky, currents whipped into his body, tumbling him round and round. Keifu was sure that if gravity had possessed dominance at this moment - for surely it did not - whatever would have excused for a floor would be pooled with his previous meals in varying stages of digestion.

When it was finally over, Keifu would remember later on, while feeling bored and introspective one day, that the first that had crossed his mind was the selfish ringing of _Why me. . . ?_ However, the first thing Keifu could feel when he fell back into unconsciousness was a pain all over that he could find no source to. If someone had walked in right then, they would have seen what Keifu did not: a faint aura of green that was slowly flowing back into the book, taking the pain with it (leaving it behind?). For what felt like hours, all Keifu could do was reel from the sudden and unwarranted blast that had been dealt to his mind.

"What . . . what _was_ that?" Keifu gasped out. As if it had been there all along, the book, "_Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho_," suddenly caught his attention. "You! _You_ did that! _Augh!_"

In frustration, he weakly kicked the book from where he sat to the opposite end of the aisle, pretending the malefactor was a sentient object for a bit, if only to hope it could feel half as much pain as Keifu himself had been forced through. Sighing with resignation, he suddenly realized that he was alone in the library. _Where…?_ Pushing himself up - the pain seemed to be only psychological, as his body was working as if perfectly normal - he searched the aisles for any sign of Ryuurei.

"Ryuurei! Ryuurei!!" He called, getting desperate. "Taregami-chan, if this is some kind of some kind of joke . . ." Again, his eyes fell onto the book, as if drawn to it. Feeling like an idiot, he treated the urge as request from the book, and replied accordingly.

"Go to hell, you've caused enough trouble as it is," He commanded the book. _At least her being left behind meant she didn't go through that... _that_... _w_hatever it was_... Keifu decided. Sight being drawn to the book once more, he sighed in resignation. "All _right,_ all _right_, I'll pick you up and read!"

Walking over to the book as if each step was a deadly blow to whatever dignity he possessed, Keifu hunched down with a huff and picked up the book, clumsily collapsing himself into a sitting position with his back against a shelf. Realizing that some of the books in this room were extremely old, and not quite as deserving of his indignation, Keifu winced and scooted up a bit from the shelf, adjusting his legs so that he was sitting Indian-style in the middle of the floor.

"Now . . . what is it you want," he muttered. Opening the book, he was surprised and not so much so that it was in Chinese. _Figures,_ he thought, _These _are_ supposed to be old books after all... _For a moment, the large picture of a bird caught his eyes, which widened in disbelief. _Ryuurei said something about a bird . . . this bird...? _Flipping the book around for a moment, Keifu stared at the kanji on the spine.

"What _are _you?" He asked it, not expecting an answer, though wanting one - quite understandably. Huffing when all he got was silence, Keifu flipped the book over again, not wanting the actually quite creepy urge to read the book invade his consciousness again, a hostile enemy dictating his (her?) demands. Deciding he had no-one to laugh at him for talking - the silence was actually beginning to unnerve him - Keifu began to speak out loud, if only to convince himself that all this: being dropped into the middle of mainland China, jettisoned back to the library, leaving Ryuurei behind; all of it, _had _happened.

"This is a story about a girl who collected the seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power and made her wishes come true." _Omnipotent power? Wishes coming true? What's next, toilet monsters?? _Keifu grinned suddenly._ This coming from someone who's just been transported across an ocean twice in one day, instantaneously? _Resuming his reading, Keifu became used to the old Chinese, reading more smoothly. "The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin."

The first thing Ryuurei noticed was that the spells Chichiri were chanting now seemed to be entirely different: much more powerful, much more potent, she sensed that much - though still getting used to the idea of sensing _anything_. As he rose the customary sphere of crimson energy to protect them, the bandits had already wasted no time, and in many split seconds, thrown knives were narrowly diverted. Picking up a bit of what he was saying, Ryuurei found the Japanese - or was it Chinese? - To be complete gibberish.

"Ouniijyuuiiaino," and even stranger words with less sense to them. The words seemed to have no effect, unless they were just to maintain the shield Chichiri had created - although Ryuurei, backed up with that newly acquired sense of hers, didn't quite believe that. He was doing something differently this time, and it was because there was something dangerous here. Ryuurei scanned the group of bandits, almost laughing outright. Surrounded by an impenetrable shield, the more superstitious of the bandits - most of them - were milling about, almost standing, trying to decided whether or not to attack.

A sharp dissonance to her left reminded Ryuurei with a jolt that not all of them were going to be so easily put off. The one that had attacked them earlier, and a few others that looked the part of dirty lackeys, attacked the shield unrelentingly with assorted weapons; sword, nunchuka, shuriken, and even something that looked like two sticks with roughly spherical balls of metal on top. With another dissonance of metal on . . . magic? Ryuurei found herself whirling around to face a completely different direction, which Chichiri turned to face also.

With a jolt of surprise, Chichiri, with a speed that Ryuurei could barely catch, dispelled the shield in an outward-expanding shock wave (which effectively knocked back by several meters anyone within range), and held up his hands in an odd way that seemed anything but random movement. Then, almost instantaneously following - Ryuurei would remember later that she had seen something out of the corner of her eye even as the shield was dispelled - a jet of fire lunged out of the back hungrily, scorching several bandits that hastened to get out of the way. Although shocked, Chichiri seemed to divert the flow of flames easily, with nothing but ash from the outermost layer of skin on his hands showing that some effort had gone into the event.

Ryuurei watched with more fear than curiosity as a seemingly invisible force started from the furthest back and made its way up to them, the red shield rising once more. Chichiri faced the intruder with utmost seriousness, but Ryuurei could barely keep in laughter at what she had thought to be some kind of fire demon: she had not seen it because the pudgy man was too short to be seen over the heads of the others. Wider than he was tall, the man was unimpressive, and his huge nose and red face were darkened to comical tones by the similarly toned shield that separated him from Ryuurei and Chichiri. Ryuurei found out also his teeth were disgustingly decayed, as he opened his wide mouth in a child-like tantrum.

"What the _hell_ do you two think you're doin'?! This is my territory and whoever passes through has ta pay the price!!" his voice was more hilarious than his size, sounding like a pig with a frog in its throat trying to give a speech over an unreliable PA system while being crushed to death. This time, Ryuurei couldn't help it, and laughed outright, despite the situation they were in. She quickly regretted it, if only because the obviously-intentioned leer the tub of lard gave her as a result gave her more than a bit of revulsion.

"Well, well, well . . . men, take care of the guy and snatch the girly next to 'im!" That puzzled Ryuurei. Did he have no idea that a magical shield separated them? Obviously not, because Face with the Scar bent down to whisper something in his ear. When he got up, the disdain was palpable, while the rage the pudgy man showed was disgusting, as no one wants to see a poorly armored man's stomach vibrate like water from rage - both of which he had ample amounts.

"Why you-! I'll show you two what a cheap magician's act you have!!" With a rage similar to a child's, the man lifted up a fan that Ryuurei had just noticed, and acted as if he were about to hit a baseball bat with it.

"_Rekka, shinen_!!" He cried out. As he did that, a great funnel of fire sprung out of the fan, and hurtled towards them at an alarming pace. While Chichiri stiffened from surprise, Ryuurei watch as the fire seemed to _burrow_ its way through the shield. Just as the heat was beginning to be unbearable, however, the fire simply circled around the shield, creating another sphere as if from a cast, and dispersed.

"WHAAT!!" the fat idiot cried out. As if one time hadn't been enough, he tried again, and even though the shield nearly shattered, the end result was the same: just as the attack was about to make contact with the target, it circled around them, formed a sphere, and dispersed.

"That's not fair!!" He declared, throwing the fan to the ground and stamping on it, "You broke this thing!" As if blaming it on them, the rage at not getting what he wanted seemed to turn his brain a bit quicker, and the fat man (was _he_ the _leader_??) yelled out for everyone to attack. The shield gone, all hesitance disappeared, and as one mob, they attacked.

"This wouldn't be a problem if that guy didn't have his fan," Chichiri muttered, "And besides, there's too many people. All a shield would do would keep us sitting in one place while they could get more people . . . I don't know what else they seemed to have acquired. We best retreat from this, Ryuurei." Ryuurei gasped as Chichiri suddenly grabbed her shoulder, and chanted a quick word of apparent power. She watched as her body quickly dissipated into nothing, and her sight blurred shortly to focus again on the tiles of a traditional Chinese home. 

"Chichiri, are we _supposed_ to be on top of a roof?" She looked around, and didn't see him. Finally looking up, she saw Chichiri trying to free his clothes from the branches that had caught onto his cloak. "Chichiri! Aren't you supposed to be on the roof? Down here?" Ryuurei snickered a bit, as she tried to figure out a way to help the poor guy.

"Da! I never _did_ learn how to land!"

Keifu leafed through the pages of the book, which had caused him so much frustration, and he noticed with a bit of surprise that beyond a certain point, the pages were blank. Turning back a bit to see what was already written, (the author died while writing it?) Keifu started in the center of the page, not knowing what to look for, only that the book seemed to be giving him some kind of urge to read it. _Look at me, my God! _Keifu thought, _I'm listening to the orders of an urge, and placing the source as a _book_! I've lost it. _He sighed, frustrated, as he read through the pages, something odd not catching his attention.

" . . . Just as the thief's knife was about to reach its target, a wandering monk with blue hair interceded, knocking the enraged bandit out of the way with a staff." Keifu's eyes widened. _That's just what happened to us! What's going on here...? _Skimming through the pages from the beginning, Keifu saw everything that had happened to him laid out in ink on paper that looked centuries old.

"The young boy saw that the village in the quaint landscape was being looted by pillagers, and awoke his female companion to alert her of the danger," Keifu read, increasingly shocked. He stopped for a moment. "Hey! I'm not a boy!" Looking over the insult - who to gain revenge against for it? - Keifu started again, this time going to a page which showed a guy surrounded by a crude picture of . . . maybe energy? He read the page opposite.

"Then, just as the lady was about to reply to her companion, he found himself enveloped by a green aura, and he disappeared entirely with a whistling of the wind, much to his companion's distress," Keifu nearly dropped the book at the ramifications. _This book . . .it recorded everything! Was Ryuurei right... were we... _in_ the book?!_ Hurriedly turning to the last page with writing on it, Keifu saw the kanji "to fall" appear, then many more words following. Looking back, Keifu went to the beginning of the sentence and began to read again.

"Despite her best efforts, the lady could not dislodge her benefactor from the tree in which they had landed, and after a crack of wood, the monk fell completely from the tree, nearly sliding off the roof . . ."

"Daa!" Chichiri said, rubbing his back, "That hurt!"

"Chichiri! Are you okay?" Ryuurei quickly became concerned after being shocked - he'd almost landed on top of her, after all, and the fall from the top of this building was no stair step either. Chichiri waved away the worry with a grin.

"I'm fine no da. Did I hurt you? I _did_ almost fall onto you, na no da." Ryuurei shook her head, smiling a bit, relieved (both of them were).

"You didn't even get close, although you did get close enough, besides, you almost- . . . " Ryuurei was cut off by someone below them, who yelled his disapproval.

"Hey! Will'ya get down from there!! My roof ain't a hotel, so find someplace else to make noise!! Hey, pay attention!" Ryuurei peered over the edge of the roof, careful not to slip on the angled tiles, and saw a man jumping up and down, indignantly. Apparently, he'd been trying to get their attention for some time. Seeing her, the fiery-haired man calmed a bit - Ryuurei found herself getting tired of perverted men, since that was probably what he was thinking of - but he immediately resumed his yelling once he saw Chichiri.

"Hey, get down! I mean it, I don't even know how you got this close without me hearing, especially with the ruckus you caused on my roof!" the guy paused, his voice becoming intimidating. "If you're Eiken's, then I would run away quickly. _Now_." Ryuurei didn't respond, tired of getting death-threats. . . from a guy who acted like a child, for crying out loud! Giggling at that thought, the man of course immediately displayed a wounded pride.

"What're you laughing about?! I'm not a laughing matter, so what's got you giggling!" About when he swelled up like a puffer-fish, Ryuurei found herself almost falling off the roof laughing . . . God, she couldn't stop! 

__

I . . . it's not even that funny! If I don't stop laughing soon... Chichiri gave her a concerned look, and, noticing the bandit swiftly becoming truly angry, took action. With a comic flair that few realized was often calculated, Chichiri put his hand over the girl's mouth and stopped her increasingly hysterical laughter. _She's gone through enough for that kind of reaction, I guess, but this is the worst time for her to loose it!_ he thought.

"No, no, no, we don't mean to offend no da!" Chichiri hastened, seeing that the bandit was about to become permanently insulted, and therefore violent. "We were just passing through and a bandit group attacked us! So, you see, we're not from this 'Eiken' fellow no da." The red haired bandit regarded him with wary curiosity.

"Then, who're you from? One of those rival midget clans from Midorikawa?" he said, finally. Despite the suspicion in his tone, Chichiri relaxed, and let go of Ryuurei, who had just barely managed to get control of herself in time for the freedom. As far as he could tell, the thief had let up his guard, and from what Chichiri could tell, the fact that they were or were not from a clan based in Midorikawa wasn't really important to the guy.

"No, we're not," Chichiri replied. "So, is it all right if we come down from here? It's rather uncomfortable, no da."

The man studied them for a moment: a girl who looked foreign and had suddenly went from near-hysterical laughter to near-panic just a moment ago, and a man in monk clothing who apparently knew enough magic to conceal their approach, or maybe even move without using physical means. After a bit, he shrugged, and laid confidence in a wandering monk's tendency to be non-violent unless provoked - the fact that he probably possessed magic also made the bandit wary to refuse, maybe he'd be turned into a toad or something if he refused . . .

An affirmation as small as a shrug was all Chichiri needed, and he picked up Ryuurei and jumped down to the ground. Startled by the unexpected transport, she picked herself up from Chichiri's grasp rather hastily, and almost stumbled when she reached the ground. Blushing a bit, Ryuurei tried to change the subject, when she saw that Chichiri did not share her embarrassment.

"So . . .what's your name?" she said awkwardly. "_Atashi no namae _Kinpaku Ryuurei _desu ka._" Slightly surprised at the respectful greeting, the man replied somewhat politely in turn.

"People usually call me Genrou," he said, shrugging once more. "So I guess that's what you should call me." Not knowing what else to do, 'Genrou' walked back into his house, and left Ryuurei with the awkward moment. Sighing in frustration at how strange everyone she met was, she bowed sarcastically.

"Hajime mashite." She said to the air. He could've at least answered her as politely as she had spoken. As Genrou's back retreated into the house, and through the door, Ryuurei felt irritable enough to be insulting. "I guess that if you're raised by drunk bandits, you can't be all that mannerly, can you? Hmph!"

When the silence she had expected went on for a bit too long, Ryuurei looked out the corner of her eye and saw where Chichiri . . . wasn't? Immediately suspecting the worst, that he had dissapeared as suddenly as he had arrived. Almost instinctively supressing an urge to panic, Ryuurei chanced a look behind the trees and even around the corner of the house, and finally went back to where she had been standing, and stared at the horizon. Now, she was definetly alone- . . .

"Ne, Ryuurei-san, do you need my help? Are you looking for something no da?" Ryuurei turned around. . . and stared at Chichiri, who was waving from the window, smiling, oblivious to all the anxiety she'd just gone through. Deciding his grin was sincere enough so that the monk wasn't teasing her, Ryuurei blushed furiously when she realized how idiotic she must've looked, searching for something - as if she'd anything to loose asides from the lint in her pockets! Not even daring to turn around to begin walking into the house until her blush had completely faded, Ryuurei stared at the horizon. Suddenly, the horizon showed signs of movemnent: it had to be Eikan's bandits, looking for them.

Not wanting to chance being a beacon of movement to draw the bandits here, to this guy Genrou's house, she ducked inside, temporarily forgetting her embarassment. Genrou was sitting tiredly on a stool, and Chichiri had taken up a spot near a corner of the surprisingly small room. The monk looked up, his face smiling (didn't his cheeks hurt, a permanent grin on them like that?) and his question innocent enough.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ryuurei-san?" he asked. She blushed again, to her chagrin. When she didn't respond, Chichiri looked at her curiously. "Ryuurei-san?"

" Na- . . . Nandemonai. I didn't need it anyway." Ryuurei said hastily. She turned around to shut the windows, almost paranoid . . . maybe just because she'd stepped into a safety that could be so easily broken, like cracked glass: an obviously flawed peace, at even the most optimistic outlook.

"Oi, Taregami-chan, baka, if you like the guy, just go an' talk to him! Don't blush . . . come to think of it, I've never seen you blush." he chuckled. "I would pay to see you blush. Nevermind. Keep being embarassed. I'll be right there."

Almost laughing outright when he found himself expecting to be whooshed into the book again, Keifu nevertheless sobered when he thought of how awkward or tired or even perhaps scared Ryuurei must be, dropped into a world inside the past that shouldn't exist at all. He hoped this monk Chichiri was as nice as the book would tell him - he'd only met the man for a moment before the book had thrown him up into the real world. Suddenly, in a mood swing that was odd, for him, Keifu sighed.

"Rei-chan, you're either gonna get me in big trouble with my family or give me pre-maturely graying hair." he said, a bit tiredly. But then, he froze. He heard someone. Someone was walking up the steps! Keifu didn't even want to think what would've happenned if the janitor or guard or whatever hadn't been whistling loud enough to catch his attention. Shutting the book with a thwap that caused the whistling to stop, Keifu's mind raced a mile a minute as he looked for a place to hide. Glancing about him, he realized that it would be next to impossible to avoid detection. Unless . . . Grabbing the ladder and running up it as quietly as he could go, Keifu squeezed himself as far away from the door as possible on top of the bookshelf, and prayed that the old wood wasn't aged enough to give way under his added weight.

"Who's there?" a man said. It was a guard, Keifu thought, but he couldn't really tell for sure. The man did shook his head a bit amusedly. "Koishikawa must've left the door unlocked again." Getting out a set of keys, Keifu barely let himself breath as the man went through the keys to find the one to this room. It seemed to Keifu, in his adrenaline-tinted state, that the man was purposefully taking forever to find the key, each candidate picked up slowly and discarded after what seemed like a few minutes inspection. Finally, when the guard found the right key, he picked it out of the brass loop and locked the door firmly.

"I swear, I have no idea how that guy is keeping his job here, he always- . . . " Keifu didn't find out what "Koishikawa" always did, as the door closed and cut him off from ever finding out. Not that he was extremely depressed about it. Keifu almost slid down the ladder from his cramped position on the shelf, and almost giddily made sure the door was firmly closed. It was, and he was safe from being found, and he could get out whenever he wanted: the door was locked on the outside only.

"I take that back. It's not or," Keifu said, to himself, "It's both: Ryuurei is gonna get me into trouble and get me grey hair." Walking back to the ladder slowly, Keifu sat down on the floor, but then thought better of it. If someone did try to get in, the warning of a key jingling could end up not being enough warning for him to hide if he was in plain view like this. . . Dragging the stepladder to a wall-shelf, he sat down in a the corner least visible from the door, put the book in his lap. Opening it up once more, Keifu found himself at the beginning again.

"I need to reasearch this book, figure it out . . . but later." he said to himself. "Right now . . . hmm, what're you doing, Ryuurei?" Feeling like he sounded crazy, talking to himself like this, Keifu closed his mouth, and read.

"An awkward silence enveloped the room, and the Suzaku no miko found herself at a lack of words . . . "

"That bakayaro ," Genrou commented, suddenly. It wasn't the best phrase to begin a conversation with, but Genrou had been the first to speak in this little house for a long while, so Ryuurei decided not to be picky.

"What did you say?" Ryuurei asked, pretending she'd not heard the bandit when he first spoke. In response, Genrou shrugged and indicated with his hands the closed window, probably he meant what was outside it.

"That bakayaro , Eikan," Genrou elaborated. The man had sat down on the floor a bit ago, and now moved to reclaim his empty chair. "And all those idiots who're listening to him. Especially the ones who really aren't all that dumb." Ryuurei didn't know how to reply to that, she'd no idea what the guy was talking about. Silence reigned for abit more, and it was surprisingly Chichiri who broke it this time,.

"It's easy to see you hold Eikan in disdain," Chichiri began, "But what makes you hate him enough so that you'll threaten to murder his allies?" Genrou had the politeness to pause and at least act contrite at that. However, he answered the question directly after it would've been polite to, so soon afterwards, in fact, that there was very little doubt about the lack of sincerity in his manners. Ryuurei glanced at Chichiri for a moment, and smiled a bit.

"Eikan is a fat man with the nose of a pig who doesn't have the brains of a stump pissed on by a dog," Genrou said, for the first time something other than apathetic or falsly menacing: angry, "But, when the previous leader of the clan died, I happenned to be away on business. Against the master's deathwish, Eikan took up the position of leader, and forced all the guys to go along with it."

"Your bandits don't seem like ones that are easily put under thumb," Chichiri sad, not satisfied with that answer. Genrou smiled at that, but it was a sad, contrite, or maybe even a disgusted smile.

"You've probably met our dear Eikan. If so, you've probably already noticed that he is the most incompetent rambling idiot on the face of the earth," Tasuki replied, "So, since you ran away from him, you've also met the only reason why any idiot on the earth could've become the leader of a bandit clan faimed for visciousness."

"That fan!" Ryuurei exclaimed, miming out the action Eikan had made when casting fire with it. Genrou nodded, sighing. Ryuurei suddenly giggled, though quietly enough so that it was ignored by the bandit without him realizing it.

"The Tessen. It can incinerate anything you want, all you need to know is the incantation, and you've got it made," Genrou said, almost regrettingly. "While the entire clan was burying the master, Eikan made off with the Tessen, and somehow found out the spell for it. When the bandits came back, it was either listen to that block of fat or be incinerated: not a nice way to die- . . ." Suddenly, Genrou cut off his story, and looked out of the corner of his eye at Ryuurei narrowly. On and off, she had been giggling at something , and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Right before he was about to say something, she realized something else, and now looked near tears.

" Anou . . . you do realize that a moment ago you were giggling like insanity itself, and now you look on the edge of hysterics, right . . . ?" Genrou commented, unable to resist a jibe.

"Exuse me, but I have been thrown into another world, rippied out of my old life, my normal life, had my friend come along for the ride, the taken away from me," Ryuurei started, "I have been almost killed about seven million times now, by who knows how many knives, flames, and blood-thirsty creeps! The only people I have for companionship are a monk and a bandit, and I think I am being quite enduring since I'm not on the floor in tears! So I apologize if I don't want to loose my head in front of a bunch of strangers !!"

With that, the Suzaku no miko stalked over to a chair, sat herself fully in it, and immediately put her arms on her table and her head on her arms. _ Maybe this is why I don't like women, _ Genrou thought, _ One minute she's laughing her head off, the next she's screaming at me and near crying, and now, she's thinking rationally! Argh! _

Eventually, Ryuurei straightened out in her chair, and began to look like she was honestly thinking. For a while, Genrou didn't say anything, but when Ryuurei got up, he cringed, not wanting another diatribe from the girl at the moment. But, Ryuurei's actions were so surprising and sudden, even impulsive, that the thief was shocked enough to nearly fall out of his own chair.

"We're going to help you," Ryuurei said, with an air of desperate finality. "You deserve that position, not Eikan, and we're gonna help you get your Tessen back." Chichiri interupted, though, before Genrou had a chance to respond.

"As much as both of us want to do that, Ryuurei-san," Chichiri began, slowly, "We don't have nearly enough magic spells and fighting skills combined to take on an entire clan of bandits that are out to capture or maybe even kill us no da." Ryuurei suddenly turned to face Chichiri, and her eyes had a look of pleading that the monk found hard to resist.

"Listen, Chichiri. . . I wasn't just looking for something to compain about when I said all that a bit ago," Ryuurei began, "I admit that I was probably about to loose it. But, if I just sit here all day and wait for Eikan to find us and do whatever he wants, I will most definetly go crazy. I need to do something . . . anything . . . and if we do this, we help someone else, not just me. Onegaishimasu , Chichiri-san."

Chichiri looked at her with eyes that smiled, and a mouth that grinned, but she could still tell that he was looking at her, trying to figure out how much of what she said was felt in her soul. She felt like another set of eyes, ones that never smiled, were looking deep into her, and she almost blushed because of it. But, any embarassment she would've experienced was cut off by Tasuki, who had suddenly become very fed up with something, and was reacting like a child.

" Moshi moshi ," he said dryly. Then, "I'm right here! Don't talk about me as if I'm not here! Look, right here, me! So at least act like I exist!!" The smile Ryuurei gave Genrou to placate him was so big and false that it made one's teach ache. She looked at him patronizingly.

"Now now, Genrou-kun, I know all too well that you exist. Happy?" she asked him. The sullen boy was about to say something about not patronizing him, but Ryuurei immediately lost the false smile and returned with one that was much more sincere. Turning back towards Chichiri, Genrou was at a loss for words. Dangit, women confused him so much!

"Well, all we really have to do is retrieve the Tessen," Chichiri began, hesitantly, "We could sneak in during the night and get it from Eiken; it would be possible to wake up only him if we were extremely careful, no da . . ." Ryuurei grinned happily, and then gained a set look on her brow. Almost marching out to the door, she opened it and happily found everything to be beautiful: mountain air was fresh, the house was muggy, the plants smelled nice, the house smelled like old men, the outside was refreshing . . . the Genrou was inside the house. . . 

"Aren't . . . you coming?" she said, staring strangely at first the sunset, then Genrou, Chichiri, and the big falling ball of flaming death in the sky once more. Genrou responded with a laugh of his own, though certainly it wasn't real. "Come on, if we head out now, we'll get there by dark, they'll be asleep, right? Hard day's work thieving, all that. . ."

"Of course not," Genrou said, "A lot of the bandits are guys who left their families and are just now experiencing complete absence of rules. We'll head out around midnight, when they all start drinking. If we go slow, we'll get there just about when most of the people have passed out from the sake ."

"A good idea," Chichiri agreed. The monk watched in mild surprise as Ryuurei, slightly miffed, stalked into the house, closed the door, and gathered three of the four chairs - Genrou was in the fourth - in the house/room, and put them against the wall, back facing outwards. Sliding into the little tunnel that made, Ryuurei was promptly lying down and getting comfortable. It was Genrou's turn to stare at the girl strangely, and he was about to ask before Ryuurei answered herself.

"I'm going to sleep. If I have to choose between staying up all night with you lunatics and going to sleep early for once, then waking up when I normally go to sleep, I will gladly be snoring in a few," Ryuurei stated flatly. "G'night."

"Oh, so you snore, then?" Genrou poked, unable to resist.

"I do not! You know what I mean, baka ," Ryuurei retorted, "Shut up or be quiet or something , and let me sleep!"

"I hate to say it, Ryuurei, but you snore. Loudly ," Genrou commented quietly. From her place in the bushes right next to him, she swiveled around to face him loudly.

"I do not snore! I've never snored in my life, baka , my parents will attest!" Ryuurei hissed, "How- . . ."

"Quiet! We don't want to tell everyone within five hundred _li_ to hear us, girl!" Genrou said, trying to sound severe but coming across as bossy, "We want to be able to get the Tessen, and get out! And to do that without killing a bunch of people and getting ourselves killed in the process, we need to be quiet !"

"Fine, fine, just follow your own advice," Ryuurei retorted, which caused Genrou to realize his voice had been steadily escalating until it approximating what most would definitely call a "loud tone." Not missing a beat, Genrou turned to Chichiri and changed the subject.

"Is it clear yet, Kinoko-chan?" he demanded, "This is getting boring!" Chichiri made an odd kind of half-grin half-grimace at the nickname he'd earned while Ryuurei was asleep. Signaling Genrou to be quiet, the monk concentrated a bit harder for a few more seconds, and finally gave up on an accurate sensing.

"The Tessen is interfering a lot from all the use its getting in the time frame I'm searching, which doesn't make a good omen for us, and besides, I haven't analyzed it enough in person to ignore that static," Chichiri said, finally. "But I can say that I'm reasonably sure that no-one is near enough to interfere, no da." Genrou moaned in response to his luck.

"Just great! And you're supposed to be a monk? Oi . . . " he stopped complaining when Ryuurei poked him. Leaning to the side a bit, Ryuurei put her hand over her mouth, and whispered to Genrou conspiratorially.

"He can teleport, did you know?" Ryuurei asked. Genrou nodded, wondering what this was all about. "But, he can't land." At that, Genrou stifled a grin and looked from her to the monk rapidly, trying to contain a laugh, and did so by standing up slightly from his crouching position, showing no sign of ache from the long time he'd been in that one position. Ryuurei winced as she followed suite, and if Chichiri did, she couldn't tell under that grin of his. Unsure of herself, Ryuurei fell behind Chichiri, trying to step as quickly as he and also where he stepped, since he seemed to be able to find every place where there was no leaves or branches to make noise by stepping on. But, despite her best efforts, she still crackled and crunched along, as if her sound waves wanted someone to discover them.

Studying Chichiri's feet for a bit, she discovered he was walking a bit differently that normal, and tried to imitate. Her stealth quite suddenly became much improved, and Chichiri noticed, giving an approving nod and smile. Smiling back, Ryuurei was concentrating so much on being quiet that she didn't notice until a few seconds inside that they had gotten into the thieves' hideout undetected. Giving a little cheer, she quickly silenced herself when she saw how badly Chichiri tensed at that small sound. He and Genrou were both on edge, and it was infecting her with paranoia. Glancing behind her quickly, hearing something, she felt as if she her peripheral vision had just missed seeing someone. Shuddering, she walked a little faster, a little closer to the two, and turned around.

She was sure of it. She wasn't being paranoid, she wasn't being stupid or jumpy: someone was following them. She had heard something three times, and thrice turned around feeling like she had just missed seeing something, someone. Turning quietly so that she could talk to the other two without going above a whisper, Ryuurei got their attentions with a tap on the shoulder that made each jump maybe one or two miles high.

"We're being followed. I'm sure of it." Ryuurei said, as quietly as she could. To her surprise, Genrou turned around and stopped. Chichiri stopped about a step behind Genrou, and put himself in front of Ryuurei (or maybe just the Suzaku no Miko. . . though why that was bothering to think of it was beyond her at the time). Genrou suddenly called out, dropping all pretenses of stealth.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he called, almost as if he expected to know who would answer. Ryuurei then heard a man speak, but it was from the strangest person she knew, the way he answered it.

"Knock knock! Who's there? You already asked that," Said the man, "But this is Kouji anyway. Oh Kouji, so nice to see you, let me open the door. Arigato ."

"Kouji!! Where've you been!" As if by some unknown, arcane, and rather disturbing sense, the two of them embraced without knowing where the other had been originally, hooked arms, and started. . . dancing. . . eh? What's going on?? Ryuurei moaned, slapping her forehead. Why is it that every person I meet is another weirdo? Genrou and the "Kouji" character went on talking, loudly at that, and Ryuurei shared a look that she interpreted as " I'll take the blue-haired guy, " with Chichiri. Nodding, she ran up to Genrou and clamped a hand over his mouth, dragging him to where Chichiri had deposited Kouji after making him shut up.

"What do you two think you're doing ?!" Ryuurei demanded, "We've gotten this far, and if you two screw it up because you decided to have some family reunion or something in the middle of enemy territory, I will personally come back to haunt you after I die!"

"Too late," the Kouji guy chortled. Ryuurei reacted immediately and grabbed the blue-haired man in a fury.

"Are you some kind of spy or something?! Why didn't you at least try to stop the guy if you're our friend, you were over there a minute ago!" Ryuurei demanded of the guy. She sighed when the other bandit, who was running down the hall, presumably to reach Eiken, began yelling to wake up, the other boss is here, Kouji defected with him, and another girl is with 'em too! "Answer me!" Genrou quickly separated the two, and sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, hime-sama," he said a bit dryly, "This is Kouji. We've been buddies since before Eiken became a nuisance, so you don't have to worry about the spy bit. As for the thief. . . that was unfortunate. Besides, Kouji was standing on the wrong side of the hall to stop that guy.

"How . . . could you tell?" Ryuurei asked, dripping sarcasm, "Most of the hall is completely dark, and only you two seem to be able to find anything, and then, only each other."

"Hey hey! Now is not the time for fighting amongst ourselves, right Kinoko-chan?" Genrou asked. After explaining whom he was talking about, Kouji introduced himself to the monk, who was concentrating so hard that only a cursory " Hajimemashite " came out of the man's mouth.

" Shimmata !" cried Chichiri. "They're way too many of them, even with the Tessen static interfering!" Kouji looked at the monk with shock, and then realized he was , after all, a monk, he probably would know how to see people not there yet, wouldn't he?

"What do you suggest we do, Chichiri-san?" Kouji asked. Chichiri pursed his lips.

"You two need to hold them off as long as possible, no da," he replied. "Teleportation spells are dangerous without an anchor magic at both origin and destination, and since we have neither, only interference, it's going to take a bit to make a teleportation spell that won't kill us, no da."

"What can I do, Chichiri?" Ryuurei asked, eager to help. Chichiri considered a bit too long, and Ryuurei realized she could do little to affect the outcome of this battle. Finally, Chichiri seemed to come up with a response.

"You are the Suzaku no Miko," Chichiri stated, "Suzaku would not have chose you if there hadn't been some kind of ability latent within you. Please concentrate along with the words I say, it may help, even if you don't understand what they mean." Accepting that all she could do wasn't easy, but Ryuurei decided she'd probably hinder the two who looked more than able to protect themselves. Genrou was getting out a weapon, but for some reason, also paper strips with overly calligraphic Japanese written on them, while Kouji was getting out- . . . his knife . . .

That man!

He was the one who tried to kill Ri!

She hadn't recognized him in the dark and in all her adrenaline... but... that was definitely him!

"Hey, you!" Ryuurei yelled at him, suddenly as angry at the strange man as if he had been responsible for Keifu disappearing and everything else than had happened to her that she disagreed with. When he turned around, she slapped him as hard as she could.

"What was that all about?!" Genrou and Kouji demanded. Ryuurei ignored Genrou but focused on Kouji instead.

"Don't you remember, bakayarou ," she said coldly. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened. "That's right. That was for trying to kill me and my friend." Suddenly, though, Ryuurei let up, as if too tired emotionally to be mad at someone. Sighing, she gave him a light nudge towards where the thieves were coming.

"I forgive you now, since you're friends with Genrou, although that won't take the red mark away, I guess . . . I was mad, and you happened to be there. Sorry." Kouji merely nodded uncertainly, and turned back to the bandits, the slap forgotten in the face of battle-concentration. The first bandit was a lone idiot who was trying to show off and grievously under-estimated Kouji with his relatively small knife. While Kouji set about beating the man up, Genrou got out his pieces of paper, and chanted an incantation. Chichiri's eyes widened as he realized the thief could manipulate at least a little magic. Ryuurei gasped when black demon-like wolves appeared, and began to attack the men. Suddenly, though, a wave of flame ripped through and scorched the stone hall, and Chichiri only just managed to set up a shield against it, cannibalizing the spell he was using for the energy. Flame and shield quickly canceled each other out, being of the same element and of the same god, each forced against the other in a warped fashion.

" Shimmata !" Chichiri cried out, his voice sound normal and lower than his usual high-pitch trill. Sounding more serious and threatening because of this, Ryuurei looked at him, surprised. When Eiken screamed again and tried to blast them apart with the flame, Chichiri used up what little energy he had left in the teleportation spell to erect a barrier that snapped in almost an instant. That was okay, though, because the flames were affected too, although they managed to travel far enough to burn away Genrou's wolves. Suddenly, though, Chichiri took action.

"Genrou, let me have your _fuda_! Quickly!!" the monk demanded. Baffled by the request, Genrou gave Chichiri a few of his fuda, and the monk suddenly was glowing with red energy, his kanji glowing on his knee, meaning "well." Three of the fuda floated in the air on their own, and began to eat away at themselves, producing red auras which Ryuurei guessed was magical energy - she also guessed that this was a desperate move.

"Together we could handle these guys, but Ryuurei would be in danger! We can't let her come to harm, no da!" Chichiri cried out, "Genrou, I'll try to send you and Kouji with her at first, and then use a high-power spell to subdue the thieves and get that Tessen for you, but keep Ryuurei safe in exchange na no da!" Right as Ryuurei was about to protest, she heard Chichiri mutter a few words, and suddenly, the sounds of battle and knives and wolves were replaced by . . .nature? She was on the roof of the house! Again! Almost laughing with relief, Ryuurei felt giddy, but then stopped, frozen.

"Chichiri, the others . . . " she whispered. Looking around her frantically, she saw that Chichiri's spell had apparently malfunctioned, and only she had been teleported. And she doubted Chichiri had been aiming for the roof of Genrou's house once more. "What're they doing?! They can't fight against that many people! Baka! At least when I was there I could do something, but now I'm just supposed to sit here and wait ?!"

"dammit . . . " she cursed out loudly. Sighing, she made her way down the roof, much slower than before. She kept getting the feeling that someone was watching, but then, she was always feeling that here; most likely it was left-over paranoia from the hide-out. Cursing one more time the malfunctioned spell, Ryuurei went inside the hideout and closed the windows, just for good measure. The hideout had no locks, nothing was really of value here that you couldn't get much easier somewhere else the isolation helped too.

Cursing fate just one more time, Ryuurei decided to concede to her exhaustion, and go to sleep. Upon lying down, she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Chichiri, I don't know about you, but I was expecting to go with the girl to wherever it was you sent her," Genrou commented, having disappeared only to reappear directly behind the monk. Chichiri whirled around and groaned.

"I should've waited and used more stable magic," he lamented. But he brightened a bit. "At least she's safe though. I sent her to the house we met you in, and it's isolated enough to be safe until we finish here." For good measure, Genrou cast a few more wolf phantoms, and joined in the fight once more. Kouji, who had re-materialized outside the den, in front of the entrance, appeared a few moments later, obvious by his tired appearance that he had just fought through many men to reach the monk.

"Looks like your magic didn't work, Chichiri-san," Kouji commented. Chichiri stared angrily at the floor.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. That's never happened before. I just wanted her to be safe, but… now she is, so it's okay, then." Chichiri said softly. Kouji didn't reply. "dammit, if only these men could see some sense and realize - . . . Kouji, who is that?" Chichiri pointed at one man who had just knocked out someone aiming a crossbow at Kouji. The big man smiled and waved, and went about knocking out everyone around him. Kouji smiled, and realized that he was helping them. Brightened considerably, Kouji began to yell over the din while fighting.

"Hey guys! All you bandits!!" Kouji cried out, after knocking out an idiot who had rushed him - he was getting tired, he couldn't do this for much longer. "I'm the most respected one around here, except maybe Eiken ." The sarcasm in his voice was evident. As Kouji punched another man and then repelled another with his knife, his voice worked its own sort of magic, and inspired a few more to aid Genrou and the others.

"As the warriors fight, the second in command, who has joined the Suzaku Seishi whom have so far assembled, begins to persuade others to their cause," Keifu read. Well, things are starting to look up for the good guys now! Coolie! he thought. "Inspired by this speech, more and more of the bandits join the Suzaku Seishi, until fully two portions of three stand against Eiken, leaving him with only those too scared to rebel, therefore those too scared to fight on a loosing side."

"As the priestess unwillingly sleeps in relative safety, her worries are perhaps unjustified, as the victory is won by the Seishi and their allies just when the sun begins to rise." Keifu read. "However, the safety of the priestess is as fragile as cloud wisp, for an advancing tide who know not that the rebel is no longer leader… they still grudgingly look for the priestess, to bring her to their rebel leader, dead or alive..."

"Maybe, just maybe, I had my doubts, Kouji, but you can't say that I thought we would lose, that's unfair! I'm shocked and offended," Genrou said. Kouji paid no attention to this, and pushed the new leader of the bandit clan into the lime lighted stage - although it was just as crowded and low as the rest of the people. Chichiri was off to one corner, and he looked worried for no reason—to the thief, at least: they had the Tessen back, after all, and Eiken, with six supporters of his that Kouji had been glad to get rid of any way, had been cast out of the bandit clan.

"Are you sure that nothing could happen to- …" Chichiri was cut off by Genrou running towards Chichiri, his eyes wild, and face pale... 

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES

__

Translations: 

"Atashi no namae Kinpaku Ryuurei desu ka." -- "My name is Ryuurei Kinpaku." 

"Hajime mashite," -- an introduction. 

"Nandemonai," -- "Nothing," or maybe "Never mind." 

I think everyone knows baka - idiot ^_^. 

"Anou" -- "Umm . . . " 

"Sake" -- alcohol. 

"Li," -- ancient unit of measuring distances in Asia. 

"Arigato" -- "Thank you." 

"Shimmata" -- "Damn/Shit" 

"Fuda" -- basically magic based on usage of paper talismans ^_^;;

One more thing: you're probably wondering about Genrou/Tasuki's nickname for Chichiri. Well, that's a culture bit from Korea and China: in olden times, monks were to be celibate, and reinforced this by eating mushrooms, which they believed to be a potent anti-aphrodisiac ^_^;;. Eventually, the fungus was identified with the monks/priests overall. So, Tasuki brands Chichiri as Kinoko-san: a double insult/jibe, since Kinoko can mean mushroom, or be a girl's name if you use other kanji.


	6. Stumbling Realizations

****

Wa Ga Fushigi

__

Chapter Three: Stumbling Realizations

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sierra Omega here, with the long awaited third chapter! Sorry to take so long, but when you're on a cruise you can't take a computer with you *sniffle.* ^_^() Anyway, I made it extra long, and there's plenty of action, excitement and intrigue to go around! So sit back, relax, and enjoy -- but don't forget to review!

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuurei paced the roof of Genrou's house in more than a little agitation, trying valiantly not to spit out various insults as she did so. 

_Oh yeah, they think they can just **leave** me here all by myself? The least they could've done was send Scarface with me! What's his name…? Kouji? I have a bone to pick with him, anyhow. I seriously cannot believe this…_

On and on she went in her angered musings, completely unaware of the events unfolding just outside of the bandit hideout…

~~~

"Oh great," Ri moaned. "_Now_ what? I wish I was there to help her…" he punched the book lightly, then jumped back in surprise as a shimmering golden dust sprayed out from the force of the blow. Curiously, he did it again, and more sparkling magic fled from the pages. 

_I see…_ he thought with an eyebrow raised. _There's more in store for me, is there? But what could it be--_

A sharp ringing sound snapped Ri out of whatever trance he had been in, causing the boy to jump to his feet and drop the book. He looked about wildly, then sighed as he realized it was only his small cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered in a whisper.

"RI KEIFU! Where the heck are you?"

"Aiya! Hikari!" he stammered. "Not so loud!"

"I'll talk to you however I like, cousin or not!" 

"Ok ok… just calm down, Hikari…" he rolled his eyes, clinging to the phone in desperation-- he thought he heard someone outside the door-- "What's wrong?"

"Well, let's see," she began sarcastically. "I've only been looking for you FOR TWO HOURS!"

"YIKES! It's been that long!?" he exclaimed, looking at his forgotten watch in horror.

"YES."

"Gomen ne, Hikari! Tell Okaa-chan I'll be home in a few hours… I'm at Ryuurei's studying! Okay, ja ne!!!"

"RI! Come back he--" *_click!*****_

Snapping the phone shut, Ri sank back down to the floor and set the ringing to silent mode. He picked up the book again, but not before moving to a more hidden spot behind a large bookshelf.

_This way if someone comes barging in, they won't see me…_ he mused, adjusting his glasses. _Now… where were we…_

~~~

"CHICHIRI!" Genrou shouted as he grabbed the monk by his shoulders. "We gotta find Ryuurei!"

"Daaa! Genrou! Stop with the shaking! I'm getting dizzy!"

Abruptly and with much embarrassment, the new bandit leader halted his assault. "Er… gomen. But-- we've gotta huge problem! There's still a few of the guys who don't know Eiken's been booted out! They're out lookin' for the girl!"

"NANI? We have to get back to your place, na no da! That's where I sent her!"

Genrou grinned, brandishing his tessen. "Then what're we waiting for! Let's go!"

__

Meanwhile…

"Whoa… what was that?" Ryuurei paused, listening intently. Crouching down on her knees, she crept over to the edge of the roof and peered down. Instantly she was blinded from the glare of bright torches, but her eyes shot open once more at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Search da whole place, boys!" Eiken squealed angrily. "Dat girl's gotta be in here somewhere! And when you find her, kill that monk while yer at it and burn dis place to da ground! Got it?"

Murmurs of agreement and assent echoed from the small group of bandits… no more than five or six with Eiken included.

_I have to buy some time… _Looking around and studying her aggressors, Ryuurei noticed a much younger bandit -- no more than fourteen years old -- carrying a short sword. Narrowing her eyes, she followed him until he was out of earshot from the others. Then, as he was inspecting the surrounding bushes, she leaped from the roof and fell on him rather ungracefully.

"OOMPH! Hey! Get offa me!" he shouted as he roughly shoved her to one side. Then realization dawned upon him once he got a closer look of Ryuurei. "Wha… wait a second! You're that girl! EIKEN! I FOUND--"

*SLAP*

He was out cold. Ryuurei rubbed her fist with a wince. _Damn… men make it seem so easy._

"Sorry little guy, nothing personal…" she murmured as she removed the short sword, and was pleased to find a dagger and slingshot as well. _These could come in handy…_

"Oi, Yuki! Whassa matter?" a voice called from the darkness.

_Uh-oh… Chichiri… where are you?_

~~~

Daa… I have to find her, or I'll never forgive myself!

"Hey, Chichiri! Slow down already, willya?" Genrou huffed somewhere behind. However, the plea went unheeded as the monk sped up. Something told him that Ryuurei was already in big trouble… and as a Suzaku Seishi, it was his duty to protect her.

_Some protector I am, no da…I can't even use my powers now; I wasted my strength against the bandits!_ He struggled for breath as he hurtled over various fallen tree branches and unconscious bandits along the way, clutching his staff for dear life and in fear of what fate could befall his Priestess.

He'd been a loner for many years; traveling without company ever since his early teens. No one knew anything about him… and any person that he'd met before would never remember him despite his eccentric and exceedingly bright personality… or so was the face that he showed to the world.

Chichiri wasn't at all the happy-go-lucky guy everyone saw… even the monk had a serious side; one that haunted him each and every day. And it was this facet that threatened to come out … to bubble to the surface for others to see. And the thing was, he didn't even know why it was happening now. All he really understood was that it revolved around his duty to the Priestess of Suzaku… and that he had to stay strong so that Genrou and the others wouldn't lose hope. That was one quirk about Chichiri; he could always lighten the toughest situation with a smile. But the smile stayed hidden as sweat poured from his brow in trepidation and anxiety… 

"We're getting close now, no da!" he called back to Genrou, who grunted in response while attempting to stay close. A burst of hope filled them as they noticed no immediate danger… but then the sounds of shouting men and the smells of burning wood reached them.

"Oh crap!" Genrou growled. "They're gonna burn down my hideout! Kouji, hurry up!"

"Yeah… sure thing boss…" the blue-haired bandit panted.

"RYUUREI!" Chichiri shouted as the girl's scream sliced painfully into his mind.

~~~

"YAH!" the Priestess screamed as she blocked another bandit's blow. She tried in vain to ignore the slash across her right leg, but blood freely poured from the wound, and her strength with it. Raising her short sword, Ryuurei moved to a defensive stance as two bandits circled her position. Eiken stood beyond the sidelines, cackling and eyeing the scene in glee.

"Dat's right boys! I wanna see 'er die nice and slow!"

"Shut up, you pig!" She snapped back with a snarl. "I'd like to see you try fighting me yourself!"

The bandits laughed cruelly. "Girly, you couldn't last another minute like dat," said one.

"Yea, but ya gotta admit she got spunk dere, Kaijou," answered another. Both of them laughed again, and Ryuurei growled angrily.

Her leg hurt. A lot. But she had to stay strong… had to buy some time for Chichiri and Genrou to get there. With one leg rendered nearly useless, it was only a matter of time -- and a short time at that -- until she couldn't fight any more.

One of the bandits shifted; she narrowed her eyes. Gritting her teeth together, Ryuurei braced herself for the oncoming charge. Raising her weapon, she slashed at the oncoming club… blocked again… then blindly stabbed at the bandit's exposed side.

"AAAH!" Screeching as shrill as a banshee, he fell to one knee as crimson fluid flowed from one shoulder. "You little wench! I'll get you for that!"

Suddenly, it seemed all in slow motion as the injured bandit, joined by his comrade, charged at Ryuurei. With widened eyes, she tried to back away and side step their path, but her leg finally gave out and collapsed under her weight. Groaning, she hit the ground with enough force to knock her breathless just as the thieves were upon her… she shut her eyes tightly…

And was startled from her fear by the sounds of their screams. Her head shot up and a gasp tore from her in surprise as a shimmering red shield repelled the two bandits.

"What the--" the exclaimed, and whirled around to see Chichiri, Genrou and Kouji, along with other bandits arriving on the scene.

"Ryuurei!" Chichiri called in desperation, sprinting to her side. "Look out!"

She turned back, just in time to see one of the bandits ready a knife… he aimed…

"Take this, wench!" he crowed, throwing with all his might. The blade glinted as it spun towards its target…

~~~

_DAMN!_ The monk cried out in his mind… _I have to hurry…_ With one last burst of strength, he leaped in front of Ryuurei…

…just as the knife embedded itself into his left shoulder. "Priestess…" he whispered, then all went black for the monk.

"Chichiri!" Ryuurei gasped as she turned him over. "Chichiri!" Her golden hair fell over her terrified face as she shook him lightly, trying to awaken him. Looking to the guilty weapon in his shoulder, she proceeded to pull it out ever so slowly as to not quicken the loss of blood. As she did so, her other hand moved to stanch the bleeding, as she had no clean cloth to cover it with.

"Oi! Is he hit?" Genrou called out as he rushed over to their position. Huffing for air, he stumbled over to assess the monk's injury. At his direction, Ryuurei removed her hand reluctantly for a moment and allowed him to examine both knife and wound. His golden eyes turned serious, red hair almost glowing from the firelight as he bent to help his comrade… Ryuurei blushed slightly at the near contact… he smelled of cologne…

"He'll be all right," he replied gently, sighing at last in relief. "But now I've got some business to take care of. Take care of him, Ryuu. What about you? You okay?" He glanced at her leg with concern, but she raised a hand to stop him.

The girl's blush deepened at the new nickname, but she nodded. "It's not that bad. I just need some rest." At that, the bandit leader's features hardened considerably as he brought forth the feared flame tessen, and turned towards the remaining bandits that threatened to tear them limb from limb at Eiken's command.

"Now, listen up, ya idiots!" he snarled at the remaining bandits. "I'm the leader now! Ya got it? Eiken's out! _I've_ got the tessen!"

To prove his sincerity, Genrou held up the fan as if it were a trophy of triumph, calling out the spell that activated its fury. "_REKKA… SHINEN!"_ Flames of gold and crimson flowed outwards into the night, circling around the bandit as he began to glow in an eerie red light. The surrounding men looked on in complete awe of his power over the dancing flames, many crying out that he was a demon, or perhaps a spirit. Either way, the realization dawned over them all that this man was their true leader, and a man to be greatly feared. No one doubted his ability then… no longer was there any question. He who held and controlled the tessen was lord of the mountain, and this time the loyalty was undisputed.

"Eiken!" Genrou called out from the cloak of fire. "I suggest you leave Mt. Leikaku, and I mean _now,_ or I'll fry your ass right here! Ya hear me?" All could see the man's fury even from beneath the circling inferno… the shining blaze of his golden eyes that lit even the matching red of his wild hair. He growled like the terrifying wolf, fangs and all, with hatred and animosity towards the pig like man, who merely stood stock still in complete horror.

_"Don't come back!"_

With a squeal, Eiken scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as his large legs could carry him down the mountain… never to return.

__

Sometime later…

"Daa…" Chichiri moaned, combing a hand through his blue hair as sunlight penetrated his cracked eyelids. "Where am I…?" He struggled to sit up, but managed only to fall back onto the pillows…

_Nani? What pillows?_ He took a good look around, now that his vision had become clear, and realized that he was in a small room that smelled of liquor and sweat. With a second sweeping gaze, he noticed the mismatching sheets and curtains, the crude chairs, and splintering rafters above him.

_Oh. I must be back at the hideout… but what happened? Where's…_ Again, but more successfully this time, he moved to an upright position. He whipped his head around, and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ryuurei asleep in a chair at the foot of his bed. For the first time in days, Chichiri smiled. _I'm glad she's all right._

As if by his thoughts alone the girl stirred from her slumber, groggily opening her blue eyes and fastening them with his. "Chichiri?"

He nodded, and she shook her head as if in disbelief. Blinking, she looked up again, and her entire face brightened into a grin. "Chichiri!" 

Immediately the monk found himself within a tight embrace, blushing as he noticed his lack of a shirt. However, he disregarded the observation and began to hug the girl back just as forcefully.

"Ryuurei…Priestess… are you all right?" he asked softly, stroking her hair absently. "Your leg…"

"I'm fine; it was only a minor injury," she answered, pulling back to look at him. "But I was so worried about you! You've been out cold for two days!"

He gave her a surprised look, and she returned it with a grim one. "That bandit… his blade was poisoned. Genrou luckily knew where to find the cure and gave it to you before it was too late. I… I was so worried you wouldn't make it… I'm so sorry… that blade was meant for me, not you! You shouldn't be made to suffer!"

"Priestess… it is my duty to protect you, as your guardian. I must keep you safe from anything… I should be the one apologizing, for placing you in danger in the first place."

"Oh, don't be silly, it wasn't your fault," she remarked, smiling. "And stop calling me 'Priestess.' I'm not a princess or anything… just call me Ryuurei."

The monk looked stunned for a second, then matched her grin. "All right then, Ryuurei."

She laughed then, a sound similar to bells in Chichiri's ears. He didn't know why, but the sound was so soothing… 

"What's so funny?" he asked thoughtfully, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I'm not that sure, really," she replied, still giggling. "You just seem so formal all the time, and yet so comical. It's almost like…" her smile faded, and she looked away… "Like you're hiding something."

Both froze, Chichiri in fear, and Ryuurei in shock of what she'd just said. _Oh no… I've messed up again…_ she thought, mentally beating herself. _Shimatta…_

"I… um… gomen ne, Chichiri-san…" she stammered as her face turned bright red. "I shouldn't have said that to you… it's none of my business… anyway… I'll go get Genrou to make sure you're okay…" she stood up and tried to step away, but not before Chichiri grabbed hold of her tiny wrist with an outstretched hand. She looked back, and saw that his face had fallen to gaze at the sheets; her eyes filled with tears in anger at herself… never had she meant to hurt him so!

"I figured you would find out eventually…" he began. "But never so soon…" a hand raised to his face, and when he raised it to Ryuurei once more, she saw that he was removing something…A mask. 

"I've only shown this face to one person… because it reminds me of my past." As the last of the façade was pulled away, the girl saw the true face of her protector, handsome and chiseled, but all happiness had gone. Instead, a brown eye, once hidden, revealed a deep pain and sadness that pulled at the Priestess's heart. The other, she saw, was missing, closed forever and marked by a deep scar the ran across the left side of his face and over the bridge of his nose.

"This face… is the face of a murderer, Ryuurei… a face I never wanted another to see, because I never want to kill again like I had so long ago… I want to protect life, not destroy it… and so I donned the happy mask so that I could help others, even though I still carry my burden for eternity."

"Chichiri…"

"I don't want to hide anything from you, Ryuurei," he admitted. "I'm not sure why I trust you so much -- we've only just met -- but I know… or rather, I hope… that now that you know the truth about me, you won't shun me."

His grip lessened, then dropped from her hand. He covered his scar, hiding it once more from Ryuurei. "I'm sorry," he said as he turned away to replace the mask where it had once been, only this time, Ryuurei could see right through it… "I'm not trying to ask for pity or forgiveness…"

"I know," she replied. "It's all right. I won't tell anyone… and I don't hate you, Chichiri…" she sat down next to him, embracing him once more. "We all make mistakes, and I know you regret it. That's all I need to know. I still trust you, and I thank you for trusting me.

"Furthermore… you don't have to hide anything from me any more. I want to be your friend, not just your Priestess." She raised his face, gently forcing him to look up. "That is, if you accept my friendship."

"Ryuurei… I…"

"Oi, Kinoko! You up yet?" Genrou called as he burst into the room with a grin. "I brought ya-- WHOA!" He halted in his tracks, blushing as red as his hair. "Er… 'm I interruptin' somethin' here?"

Ryuurei had to giggle as Chichiri's face began to rival the bandit's in color; she didn't think one could turn that shade of scarlet! "No, not at all, Genrou. Come in… he's fine."

"Uh-huh…" he nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Anyhow, I brought ya some supper, Ryuu, and some extra in case Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up… and so he did! And I'll be leaving now! Okay later!" He sped out the door before another word could be uttered, leaving the monk and the Priestess alone.

"I guess I'll go smack some sense into him," the girl rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "You can have my dinner, Chichiri. Eat up, and I'll be back later, okay?"

He nodded as he watched her turn away, biting his lip as if he wanted to say something.

"Ryuurei!" he blurted out just before she exited. She turned to face him, but all he could do was mumble a thank you before taking a great attention to his food.

~~~

Genrou sat cross-legged in his quarters as he sank his teeth into a good-sized drumstick that oozed with grease. Kouji relaxed nearby, staring blankly out the window with a stupid grin on his face.

"Dis is da life, eh Boss?" he asked, popping a piece of meat into his mouth.

"Sure is," the bandit leader agreed. _But how long will it last?_

"Man, that girl Ryuurei sure is somethin'," Kouji continued, scratching the scar on one cheek. "She's damn pretty, managed to hold off two or three of da guys with no sweat; not to mention she's a Priestess with one helluva temper. Whatcha think?"

"Yeah, she's somethin' all right," he nodded. "Somethin'…"

The room was silent for a time, until the blue-haired bandit tossed a glance over to Genrou and noticed his faraway look. "Mt. Leikaku ta Genrou. Where are ya? Snap outta it, Boss!"

"What?" the leader shook his head wildly, looking at his friend as if for the first time.

"You were long gone," Kouji remarked. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Then it hit him. "Oh, wait. You're thinking of goin' with 'em, aren't ya?"

"You know I can't do that, Kouji," Genrou answered with a growl. "I can't leave you guys here again. Suzaku knows what'll happen."

"Yeah, but since you mentioned Suzaku, I think you should go. If ya want, I can take care of da guys while yer out with Ryuurei. Ain't no big deal, right? Dey trust me, as long as I got yer okey-dokey."

"You'd do that, buddy?"

Kouji grinned. "Sure! I know what dat girl means ta ya. You owe her one, right? And I'll tell da boys why yer gone, and dey'll understand, too. Damn sure dey'd respect ya even more for it! And if dey don't, I'll make 'em!"

Both chuckled, and Genrou looked back up at his friend with thanks in his eyes.

"Aw, don't say nothin', Boss," Kouji stated with his hand waving in dismissal. "Like I said, no big deal, eh? Go with Ryuurei. Yer supposed to."

"Thanks, man. You're the best." As he got up to leave, a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Genrou commanded, and Ryuurei entered soundlessly.

"There's somethin' I've been meaning to show you, Ryuu-chan."

"Really? What is it, Genrou?" she replied, intrigued by his sudden lack of confidence. At first, he said nothing, merely plopping down in front of her and looking her solemnly in the eye, but as Kouji elbowed his side, he grunted and began.

"Well, er… I know that you're the Priestess of Suzaku, and that Chichiri is one of the stars preordained to protect you… well, the thing is, I know of another warrior of the seven that is supposed to help ya out."

"Huh? Are you serious, Genrou?"

"Yeah. His name's Tasuki… and he's got the sign of a wing on his arm. And uh… he's me."

The girl didn't respond for a moment, as if waiting for something.

"See, I can prove it…" he raised a sleeve, and sure enough, the Chinese symbol for 'wing' appeared near his elbow in a wash of red light. He raised it up for Ryuurei's inspection, and she lightly touched it as if to ensure its existence. Genrou held his breath as she did so, as did Kouji, until at last she looked up at him with a smile.

"I believe you… Tasuki. Does this mean you'll go with us?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm supposed to, aren't I? Who am I to stop destiny, no matter how much of a pain in the ass it can be."

"Way ta go, Boss!" Kouji laughed, slapping Genrou -- now Tasuki -- on the back in congratulations. "Let's go tell the others!"

~~~

Daybreak. The sun rose to gaze over the Southern Kingdom of Konan, as did its Priestess and her two warriors to meet it. Fully rested and prepared for the long trek that lay before them, they turned one last time to bid farewell to the bandits of Mount Leikaku with remorse.

"Keep in line guys, or you'll get it when I come home!" Tasuki called with a sad grin. For good measure, he waved his tessen in goodbye, allowing the fan's metal plates to glimmer in the growing light of day. Ryuurei also stood to smile and bow gracefully to the men, who returned the gesture sincerely… though awkwardly.

Chichiri chose to merely stand tall and silent at the girl's side, one hand resting on her shoulder for support. He was still weak from the poison, but well enough to complete the journey ahead of them to mount Taikyoku… and to Taiitskun.

"It's time, no da," he said gently, and Ryuurei nodded reluctantly.

"Good-bye! Take care!"

"Bye Ryuurei! Come back ta see us!" the bandits yelled back, whistling appreciatively.

"Later, you slugs!" Tasuki added, choking a bit on his words. And with that, the three turned to face their oncoming destiny with confidence and determination radiating in their eyes.

~~~

"Oi…" Ri paused as he rubbed his forehead. "This book's giving me a headache. And you, Taregami-chan! Baka desu -- thinking you could take on a couple of bandits yourself! That's just like you to act like a hero! Scare me to death while you're at it…

"But then, you got lucky that time. I just hope you're more careful… good thing Chichiri was there to bail you out."

Ri adjusted himself against the bookshelf, earnestly reading on in the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. Black hair fell in complete disarray from worry, and his glasses were soaked in condensation and dust from the tiny reference room.

"Jeez, I'm gonna be old and gray before I turn eighteen!" he said aloud. "When will this madness end?" With a groan, he wiped his face with one hand and followed the ancient Chinese Kanji as it continued to appear on the yellowed pages.

_'The Priestess and her warriors departed from the calm and serene Mt. Leikaku in search of the hidden peaks of Taikyoku, and with them their native god, Taiitskun. However, their journey did not allow for such ease of passage as Chichiri and the girl knew before; little did they know that great danger lay ahead… obscured by a coming storm…'_

~~~

"Chichiri! Can't you teleport us to some cave near here?" Tasuki fumed while huddling under his blue coat, soaking wet from the pouring rain. "This ain't gonna let up anytime soon!"

Indeed, only hours after midday the sky had turned dark, covered by ominous and swirling black monstrosities of clouds that gathered in unison to form a powerful maelstrom filled with lightning, hail and rain. The Suzaku Seishi, caught unawares, had found no shelter before it hit; now their protection merely stood as an old, rickety oak that threatened to fall at any second. Ryuurei had curled up into a ball, wrapping her body as much as possible under her school uniform jacket while shivering uncontrollably.

"It's not that easy, na no da," the monk answered with a deep frown. "We'll just have to wait it out right here. It shouldn't be too long; these spring squalls never go for more than a few hours, no da."

"A few hours? What're we supposed to do until then? Just sit here???"

"That's all we can do," Ryuurei sighed. "Just be patient, Tasuki. Chichiri knows this place well enough to know what he's talking about. I trust him." The bandit merely grunted in reply, mumbling about monks and crazy girls under his makeshift tent.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Chichiri inquired, turning back to the shivering girl. His forehead creased in concern, and Ryuurei immediately became shy of the monk's gentleness. She wasn't used to this kind of attention aside from Ri's, but he was almost a brother to her while Chichiri…

_Well, just what _is_ Chichiri, anyway? He's so kind and open with me… or is it because he's supposed to protect me?_

Somehow feeling her confusion, he gave her a wary smile and proceeded to remove his cloak, wringing out the water droplets that had collected onto the dark fabric. Then, he aired it out a bit and placed it over Ryuurei's shoulders, securing the knot firmly. The girl watched him as he did this, staring in wonder at how he was so careful in getting it right… like it was a life or death situation. He sat back to look over his work, and was rewarded by her tired smile.

The cloak felt good around her; she reveled in the softness and yet strength as it warded off the chilly winds that whirled around them, the scent of it reminding her of sunshine in a field. She looked back up at Chichiri in thanks, only to find herself lost within his penetrating gaze. They sat there for a time, just staring at one another as the rain continued to pummel them; it was of no matter. Slowly and with surety, the monk removed his mask as he had done before, but this time there was no hesitation. The façade dropped like a fallen leaf onto the grass, forgotten. Ryuurei glanced at it for a moment, then back up to Chichiri's true face questioningly. With a smile, he lifted a finger to his lips and tossed an amused glance over to Tasuki. She followed it, and managed to stifle a giggle just in time; the bandit was asleep, a drop of drool hanging on his lower lip.

Looking back to the monk, she was again ensnared by his charming -- but still mournful -- features. She tilted her head to the side in order to see him better, staring in wonder at how his white shirt fell so perfectly around his toned form, thought in amusement how his blue bangs could stay up even in the wet weather.

"Are you all right… no da?" he said at last, never moving his gaze from hers.

"I… I'm still a bit cold…" she stammered, blushing. "But thank you for the cloak."

His features brightened, and he moved to sit down next to her, holding his knees and placing his staff on a fallen log. He settled down against the trunk of the tree the three had made camp beneath, heaving a deep sigh as he did so.

"I promise you, Ryuurei, we'll get you home. But until then, I'll protect you." He closed his eye. "And I know Tasuki would say the same thing… but Ryuurei… don't be afraid to depend on me, all right? I don't want anything to happen to you."

The girl remained silent, merely finding solace in looking upon his tanned face and feeling his warmth so close to her. Almost on instinct, Ryuurei moved to close the gap between then, laying her head on his chest. Chichiri, to her relief, didn't appear to mind, simply choosing to wrap an arm around her in a loose embrace. She shivered at the contact, causing him to look down at her in concern. Slowly, tentatively, he raised her chin with his free hand… and pulled her into a slow, sweet kiss.

For a moment Ryuurei sat still, stunned, but as she realized what was happening began to return the gesture, wrapping her arms around the blue-haired monk to be even closer to him. As they kissed, he stroked her hair, pulling it behind her ears ever so gently and brushing worn fingers over her cheek.

"Chichiri…" she breathed, just as they pulled apart. "I…"

"Shh…" A finger was placed on her lips. "Don't speak. Rest."

And so she did, warm and safe within her protector's arms.

~~~

_'The cold, loud and rumbling crash of thunder awakened the sleeping girl from her pleasant dreams of home and of her friend,_' Ri read aloud. _'However, her impending scream of surprise was muffled by Chichiri's hand over her mouth…'_

~~~

Ryuurei struggled to get out of the monk's grasp, but he held firm.

"Be still," he commanded. "There's something wrong here."

Reluctantly, she complied, and she was once more able to speak. "Where's Tasuki?"

"Scouting. He and I sensed danger while you were sleeping, and so he went to check it out. I have a feeling we'll have to get moving soon; are you feeling up to it, no da?"

"I think so." She noticed, to her dismay, that he had replaced the mask over his face again, but temporarily disregarded the emotion; she too was beginning to feel threatened. Sitting up in Chichiri's arms, she looked around the dreary setting; still it poured, but not so hard of a rain, but the thunder and lightning had greatly increased. The trees stood eerily still, looking almost painted in stark black and white against the brilliant flashes of purple electricity that crackled dangerously above.

"We're near Mt. Taikyoku," the monk explained. "Strange things happen in the midst of that place… it is to discourage the evil of heart from entering the area, no da. However, as Suzaku's chosen, we should have no problems."

Bushes rustled nearby, and a fanged face popped out from them with a deep frown in tow. "Somethin's out there, Chichiri, but I dunno what it is." Tasuki's hair, Ryuurei noticed with amusement, was filled with blackened leaves and thorns, while his face had dirt all over it; it looked as if he'd gotten into a fight with a mud hole and lost miserably.

"I feel it too, Tasuki, no da," the monk replied in a serious tone. "We need to complete the trek to Taiitskun as soon as we possibly can. Let's go. Ryuurei? You ready, no da?"

She nodded, and as soon as her warriors helped the Priestess to her feet, they were off, trudging into the sinking mud that deepened with each moment of pouring precipitation.

~~~

_'The Priestess walked between her warriors in fear, knowing quite well that even with them she was not safe. The three did not realize then that they were being watched… watched by an entity so powerful that they could not begin to comprehend the power that this being wielded…'_

_Jeez,_ Ri thought apprehensively. _What else could happen… do I really want to keep reading this…?_

Suddenly he began to hear pounding outside the reference room. He paused to listen, and realized with a start that the sounds were footsteps heading down the hallway…

"Ri Keifu! Where in the world are you?!"

The boy groaned. _Oh great… not her…_

~~~

"Rekka, SHINEN!"

A horde of zombies was instantly entangled in a blazing inferno. As they screamed, their bodies dissipated into harmless piles of dust and ash, but to the Suzaku Seishi's fear even more monsters took the place of those destroyed, even faster than before.

"There's too many!" Ryuurei cried out from behind Chichiri. "We have to get out of here!"

"We can't, no da!" the monk snapped. "We're surrounded! There's no way out!"

With a frustrated screech, the Priestess of Suzaku raised her short sword -- the bandit boy had let her keep the weapon -- and proceeded to slash at anything within an arm's width of her. The undead forms writhed and shrieked all around her, gaping mouths and bulging eyes oozing blood and other rank bodily fluids she couldn't begin to name. Their skin peeled off as raindrops hit, flaking off in putrid chunks of green, white and grey. Some crawled on all fours, others remained standing… but even those with a limb or two missing still made their way to Ryuurei; she appeared to be their clear target.

Tasuki and Chichiri had closed in back-to-back, with barely enough room to keep Ryuurei in between… they were outnumbered, and it was only a matter of time until their time ran out. It appeared as though they were doomed to drown within the sea of death… to fall beneath the stinking and rotting flesh and bloodied bone…

"Ahhh!" Ryuurei screamed as two of the bodies grabbed her by the arms, jaws wide and dripping with acidic fluid that began to burn holes in her dirtied school uniform. They were all around her, dragging her further and further away from the Seishi. Her short sword had long been discarded, lost in the masses without a trace or hope of being recovered.

_"HELP!"_

"Ryuurei!" Chichiri called, reaching out to the girl. Tasuki at last turned to echo the gesture, his face contorted into the utmost horror and fury, wild hair flying in all directions similar to the flame he yielded.

"Chichiri!" the bandit shouted, punching the monk in the arm. "Use your magic, dammit!"

"I… I can't!" he exclaimed, features weakened even through the mask. "Anything I can throw at them will hit the Priestess, too!"

"Then I'll just have to do it myself!"

"Tasuki! Wait!"

**_"CHARGE!"_** Rushing into the hurtling horde of bodies and outstretched limbs, Tasuki shoved forward; bashing, stabbing, and slashing with his tessen for he couldn't use fire at such close range. Many of the zombies turned to combat him, while the rest continued to usher Ryuurei at an even greater distance away…

"RYUUREI! DUCK!"

The girl's head shot up, and with the last of her strength hurled her body downward into the mud and underfoot of the mob of undead. Seeing that she was safe, Tasuki let out a piercing battle yell and, thrusting his tessen into the ground, engaged his attack.

**_"REKKA SHINEN!" _**The wind picked up, lightning flashed, and a magnificent blaze rose from the depths of the earth to engulf the army of soulless creatures, becoming a fiery whirlwind that coursed over the land as if the air itself were composed of crude oil. Chichiri dove beneath his cape for protection just as the flames passed over, covering his ears against the inhuman, animalistic howls and screeches of the burning corpses. Somewhere, within that horrible sound was Tasuki, feeling his clothing burn and his skin heat up so much he could no longer bear it.

_No… gotta hold on… gotta save Ryuurei…can't stop…_

On and on he repeated the spell, until the very last zombie fell to dust.

~~~

Ryuurei struggled to her feet, disentangling the disgusting and horrid bodies that had fallen as a shield over her during the firestorm and looked in search of her companions.

"Tasuki! Chichiri! Where are you!"

A small moan answered her from nearby, and she hurried over to the source of the sound to find the fanged bandit lying face-down on the ground.

"Ryuurei…" he murmured as his amber eyes gazed up at her glassily. "You're all right…"

"Yeah, but you're not, you idiot!" she scolded, scrunching her face into a pained scowl. "You're lucky you were wearing so many layers of clothing! Pretty much all that was singed was your hair… Oh man! Tasuki! Your hands!"

Indeed, the boy's hands were heavily blistered, and very red from the stress of the fire he had created, all the way up to his elbows. However, the only area that remained untouched was that around Tasuki's celestial symbol, which continued to flare brightly and pulse with energy. Hastily, Ryuurei ripped off a part of her sleeve and began to wrap it around the wounds, mumbling the entire time.

"You shouldn't have done that. That was really stupid, you know that? This cloth isn't very clean, but it'll do for now… now stay there," she commanded in her most authoritative manner. "I have to find Chichiri."

"I'm already here, no da."

The girl jumped in surprise, whirling around to see the monk standing solemnly before her, cape slung over one arm. "I was lucky to have this," he said, motioning to the midnight blue cloth. "Charmed to be fireproof and waterproof. Comes in handy, no da."

"I'm glad you're ok," the Priestess sighed in relief, running a hand nervously through her brown locks. "But we have to help Tasuki."

~~~

_'As the Priestess and Chichiri tended to their comrade's injuries, someone watched them from beyond the storm clouds…'_

~~~

::_So. They appear to have bonded quite well to their 'Priestess.' Very interesting. But that little scuffle wasn't enough of a test for the girl… Let's see how you deal with this.::_

A wave of a hand and the whisper of a word, and an entity was cast out to the seishi with intentions yet undiscovered…

~~~

"Tasuki, hurry it up, no da!" Chichiri shouted over the roaring thunder. "We have to make Mt. Taikyoku before we're attacked again!"

"Aw, man… can't we rest for a few minutes, 'Chiri?" the bandit whined, slumping over and giving the monk puppy dog eyes. "I'm damned tired and can barely move another step!"

"Don't give me that, you're a Suzaku warrior! If you can live through a blazing inferno like the one you created, a few more miles on foot won't kill you!"

Tasuki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground. "A few more _miles?_ That's it. I'm not movin' an inch, dammit." And with that, he unceremoniously plopped himself down onto the ground, his jacket squelching deep mud that oozed and protested from the weight. Disgusted by the sound, the redhead looked down and groaned again. "Dammit, this is my best jacket! Now it's ruined."

"It serves you right, no da," Chichiri scolded. "Now come on, it was destroyed anyhow. Quit your whining and let's go."

"No, and you can't make me." Tasuki then stuck out his tongue as far as it would go, eyes bugging out comically in the process. Crossing his arms in defiance, he raised his chin proudly. "I am staying here, oh almighty Chichiri, and I ain't movin' until I feel like it."

"All right then, no da, but I hope you enjoy the company of zombies and werewolves!' The monk turned his back on him, and started down the road again to the mountains that loomed in the distance. Ryuurei paused, more than a bit irritated by the bandit's bickering and carrying on.

"Don't be such a baby," she said, raising an eyebrow at the glare she received. "We're all tired, Tasuki, and want to rest, but don't you understand it's dangerous to be out here when we're surrounded by evil things lying in wait for us? It's stupid; and I don't know about you, but my legs are killing me, and I want to get to Taiitskun before they give out."

Taken aback by her bold speech, the bandit sighed. "Er… sorry 'bout that, Ryuu. I'm just exhausted from all of this; I drained all of my energy against those monsters," he looked up, eyes serious, "Because I had to save you."

Her face felt hot, and she turned slightly to keep him from seeing. "Thanks a lot. But come on… we can't keep destiny waiting, now can we?" She held a hand out to him. "Here. Let me help you out."

It was Tasuki's turn to blush as he hesitantly grabbed her small wrist to aid in standing up. As he regained balance on both feet, his pull increased as the mud gave beneath his boots; Ryuurei fell forward, tripping into his arms. She immediately froze, as being so close to him was unsettling… but comfortable.

"I… uh…" she stammered, pulling back. "Sorry; how clumsy of me. I better go catch up to Chichiri…"

"Wait, Ryuu. Hold up."

"Huh?" She turned around. "What is it?"

"Well… um… you said that you weren't feelin' so hot yourself, so lemme help _you_ out?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, walking around to stand beside her. She looked up into his golden eyes, which held nothing but pure concern within. His jaw was set, as if to prevent from saying something that he wanted to, and his red hair flowed in silky bangs over his face that swayed gently in the tiny breeze.

"I'm fine, really Tasuki… you don't need to…"

"Eh, but I want to. S'only fair, right? Besides, ya let Chichiri lend you a hand. You scared of me or somethin'?" He looked hurt.

Ryuurei didn't know what to say. Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing, but she had no idea of how to respond. Not that she wanted to refuse… but she was so confused about her feelings… and those of her Seishi. Did she like either of them? Both of them? Really, really _like_ them, in the sense akin to infatuation or even… love?

_No_, she decided, it was too soon to tell. Far too soon. Despite her puzzlement and musings, she smiled tiredly up to Tasuki. "No, I'm not scared of you. Why should I be?"

He grinned. "Well then. Here we go!" Stepping closer to the Priestess, the bandit picked her up in both arms and held her close to his chest. "Hold on, Ryuu. This'll be a fast ride." Then, taking a deep breath that sent a shiver of excitement down the girl's spine, he took off after the retreating form of Chichiri, who had turned around after noticing that neither of the two had followed.

"Sayonara, Kinoko!" the seishi waved as they sped past the monk, who merely stood there for a moment in surprise. Ryuurei thought she felt that they were being glared at, but she couldn't be sure, as Chichiri still had his mask on. For some reason, she began to feel guilty, but the feeling passed as she buried her head in the crook of Tasuki's neck.

~~~

Without knowing it, Ryuurei's action had sparked intense emotion within the heart of her seishi. Chichiri was indeed very annoyed by Tasuki's actions, feeling very angry and irritated to the point that he began to give chase to the speedy bandit to not be outdone.

Tasuki, for his part, felt like he could fly. Holding Ryuurei felt so _right_, and he wanted nothing but to stay that way forever with her. However, his more contemplative side told him that he was being stupid, that he hated girls and should avoid Ryuurei at all costs except to protect her from danger.

_But then,_ he thought, _if I hate girls so damn much, why am I so willing to give up my life for her? I know it's not just because it's my destiny or whatever…_

~~~

Ri froze in place, accidentally dropping the book as he did so. Cursing, he prayed that the girl outside wouldn't hear him… but the pleas were made in vain, for just then the doorknob started to move.

"Keifu! Keifu! You're in there, aren't you? Get out now, or I'll…" she went quiet, and a blue light could be seen from under the door just as it flew open. "What…"

"Hikari!" Ri cried. "What are you DOING here?"

"I…uh… am not that sure," she said finally, but her face hardened again. "But whatever the case, I've found you, and you're coming back with me right now!"

Ri sweatdropped. "You mean you didn't know I was here?"

"Don't change the subject, baka!" Aoi Hikari was a very tall girl, and had reddish-brown hair with golden highlights that cascaded down to the small of her back in a smooth waterfall. Having bangs as long as the rest of her locks, stray strands fell over a well-tanned complexion and green eyes. Her school uniform looked a bit worse for wear; she'd apparently checked _everywhere_ while looking for her cousin, Ri.

"Calm down, Hikari," the boy soothed, raising his hands in defeat. "I'll go with you… but let me grab this book…" _Jeez, for a year younger than me, she sure is authoritative. I'd hate to be one of her kids, if she ever has any._

"What book? That one?" she pointed, crossing her arms. "You can't take it… it's reference, isn't it?" She smoothly walked over to where he was standing, staring coolly at the tattered and yellow pages of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. "What's so great about it? Just looks like some old sutra or something."

"No… there's a lot more to it than that," Ri shook his head. "You're not gonna believe this, but Ryuurei's inside this book."

They stared at one another for a moment, and the next thing the by knew, his cousin was bracing herself against a bookshelf while caught in barrels of laughter. "It's true!" he protested. "See?" He flipped to a page, shoving the book into Hikari's arms.

"What?" she asked, still laughing, but at her cousin's insistence, read the paragraph. "_'_ _The Priestess screamed as she blocked another bandit's blow. She tried in vain to ignore the slash across her right leg, but blood freely poured from the wound, and her strength with it. Raising her short sword, Ryuurei moved to a defensive stance as two bandits circled her position. Eiken stood beyond the sidelines, cackling and eyeing the scene in glee.'_ What do you think this is, Keifu? Some kind of a joke? It's not funny. You wrote in this book, didn't you?"

"No! Look!" Then he turned to the last sentence he had read, pointing out the kanji that were slowly appearing as events unfolded in the story.

"_'Back in the girl's world, her friend Ri read on in the mysterious play while his cousin looked on in disbelief…'_ What in Jigoku… that's happening right now!" Hikari yelped, suddenly paling as she read on. "_'But then, just as she tried to decipher the meaning of everything going on, Aoi Hikari found herself surrounded in a blinding blue light…'_ Aah… Keifu! Help me!!!"

Indeed, the girl was engulfed in light of brightest sapphire, and to the boy's amazement, his cousin's body disappeared within the illumination and flowed into the pages of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho.

"No! _HIKARI!_"

~~~

"Oowww…_itai…_" Hikari moaned, rubbing her head. "That hurt. RI! Where are you --" It was then that she realized her surroundings, and her eyes went wide as saucers. "_NANI?"_

It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. To her right she saw an enormous, fluffy bed with the whitest of sheets and softest of pillows, with tall bedposts that reached the ceiling and were draped over with a canopy of red and white silk embroidered in gold thread. The floor beneath her was of shining golden wood, completely free of cracks and knotholes. Various chairs crafted by the finest tools and covered in rich cushions sat in perfection, and with them a table that held a gleaming golden tray of food and drink. The walls were adorned with brilliantly woven tapestries, many depicting a man with red hair surrounded by the image of a brilliant scarlet phoenix with eyes of gold.

"Where am I…?" Hikari thought aloud, too afraid to move a muscle. "Could I be inside that book?"

"Who goes there?" called a rich voice nearby. "Who dares to disturb me?"

_Uh-oh…_ "Er… sorry! I'm a tourist and got lost! Ja ne!" She whirled around in search of a door, only to find the blade of a very long -- and very sharp -- sword pressed against her neck. An arm wound itself tightly about her waist, and the voice came again, this time in her ear.

"You had better have a good explanation for yourself, girl," the voice said softly and not at all menacing despite the blade on her throat. "I do not want to have to kill you. I can call the guards at any minute… are you here to assassinate me, perhaps? Your clothes do not resemble those of the women in my harem."

_Guards? Assassinate? Harem? Where_ am_ I?_ "No!" Hikari answered, shaking her head just a bit for emphasis. "I'm sorry… but I just got here and I don't know where I am! I was with my cousin just a moment ago… but some weird light sent me here…"

"Stop. Did you say a strange light brought you here?" The hold around her dropped, and Hikari turned around to face her aggressor. The voice belonged to a beautiful man with flowing, wavy brown hair that fell below his broad and sculpted shoulders. Cocoa eyes stared out from a face so sculpted and regal that would make even Michelangelo turn red, and his body, adorned in robes of silk in the finest quality stood tall, proud and strong. In one hand, he held a carefully constructed sword embedded with emeralds and rubies that sparkled and glittered happily in the dim lighting of the room. Hikari was spellbound, taking a step back from the assault of his intense beauty.

The man, mistaking her actions for fear, put away his sword into a shining ebony sheath.

"I won't hurt you," he assured, raising a hand to stop her, his voice gentle. "Please, tell me your name?"

"Hikari. Aoi Hikari…" the girl stammered, relaxing a little now that the weapon was safely discarded. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I am Saihitei, Emperor of Konan… but you may call me Hotohori… Priestess of Suzaku."

~~~

"Tasuki! You left Chichiri way back there!" Ryuurei smacked the bandit's shoulder from the safety of his arm as the two, exhausted, walked ahead on the long and winding mountain path.

"I'm right here, na no da."

"Gyah!" both jumped in surprise, turning around to see a rather solemn monk standing a few feet away. Though he gave away no signs of fatigue, the sweat beading his brow revealed his strife to keep up with the bandit's speed.

"You know Tasuki, it's not wise to just up and carry off the Priestess like that, na no da. You were foolish to do so; what if you had walked right into a trap?"

"Shut yer trap!" the redhead sneered. "You jealous or somethin'? I don't even like girls. Just thought I'd let the poor thing have a break was all. What are ya anyway, her father?"

"I'm her guardian, na no da, as are you. Take care to think out your actions next time, my friend, or it could be the end of us all, no da."

"You worry too much!"

"You worry too little, no da."

"Why you little… I oughta pound you for that, Kinoko!" Veins were bulging around Tasuki's face, which had changed to one of demonic, yet comical nature. Ryuurei found herself giggling behind her hand as Chichiri shrank down to the size of a small child and began to literally run circles around the confused and bewildered bandit, who pulled his tessen and turned around and around his circles trying to flame the Chibi-monk.

"Can't catch me na no da!"

"You little runt! Come back here! Rekka shinen!" he yelled as Chichiri laughed and made faces at him, using his staff to knock at the other seishi's legs and knock him over. The flames spread in a circle around the fiery-tempered bandit, but Chichiri managed to dance around them as easily as if he were a frog on lily pads.

Ryuurei watched the spectacle for a while, but then decided to retreat into solitude. Pushing aside some bushes, she trudged uphill until she began to notice that a dense fog was beginning to fall all around the area. A feeling in her gut told her to turn back, but as she did so there came a rustling of tree branches, then a growl.

"W-Who's there?" she called out. "Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!"

_::Oh, but you should be, Priestess of Suzaku.::_

"Who are you? Where are you?" Laughter began to fill the air, hoarse and terrifying.

_::You had better go and find your friends, Priestess, before it is too late!::_

"Chichiri! Tasuki!" the girl murmured. "What have you done to them?"

_::Nothing yet, but you had better hurry.::_

_No…_ she thought, breaking into a run in the direction she had come.

~~~

"Na no da! Na no da! Tasuki-kun's too slow!" Laughing wildly, the little monk waved his arms around, while a huffing and puffing Tasuki glared venomously at him.

"Shut up already. I'm too tired to mess with you, crazy Kinoko." He looked around. "Hey, did ya see where Ryuurei went?"

"Maybe to the bathroom, na no da!" he announced.

Sweatdrop.

"Nah, I noticed her leaving a while ago," the bandit continued. "I'd better go and look for her before she gets herself into more trouble."

A puff of smoke, and Chichiri had transformed back into his old self. "Stay put, Tasuki. I'm gonna go and find Ryuurei."

"Hey wait! Why m'I the one that's gonna just stay? I should go!"

"Will you think about it for a second?" the older seishi snapped, catching Tasuki by complete surprise. "I'm starting to sense an evil presence here… and I'm pretty sure that it's after the Priestess. But if she's in danger, here is where she'll search for us first. You have to stay and wait for her in case she's chased by something, and use your tessen to destroy it!"

"Uh… I think I see what ya mean, Chichiri. Okay then, I'll stay here, but only for Ryuurei. I don't trust you."

"Same to you, bandit," the monk replied, a bit too coolly for Tasuki's liking. But before he could say anything in response, Chichiri's staff emanated a red light, and he was gone.

"Jus' great. Now I gotta just sit here." Sighing, the redheaded bandit sat down with his back to a tree, and closed his golden eyes.

~~~

_Something is very wrong here… _Chichiri thought as he felt the dangerous chi increase in power. _I can't sense Ryuurei anymore… something must have happened!_ Just then, his mind felt a third presence. _That feels like… Tasuki? Damn! I told that baka to stay put!_

He stopped in his tracks, waiting impatiently for the other seishi to catch up. "Baka no da!" he exclaimed as he turned around. "Didn't I just explain to you…"

"No need to, Chichiri." The man emerging from the bushes said. Indeed, it was Tasuki, but he was not alone. In his arms, he held an unconscious figure…

"Ryuurei!" the monk gasped. "What happened?"

"She said that she was attacked. By you."

His eyes went wide. "Nani…"

__

Five minutes earlier…

Tasuki heard a scream, and his eyes shot open at the realization that the source of the sound came from the direction Chichiri had headed, and belonged to Ryuurei!

"RYUU! I'm comin'!" _Knew I couldn't trust the damned monk…_

Thorns and fallen trees pulled at his broken clothing, tearing mercilessly at his skin as if to prevent him from moving forward. The fog that hovered like dense cotton in the air didn't help things, either, but as he focused, he could just barely feel the chi of Ryuurei close by.

"Where are you? Ryuurei! Answer me!" he called, but was answered only by a moan only a few feet away. "Ryuurei!"

Kneeling down, he at last spotted her body, half-hidden in the tall grass. Her school uniform was torn in several places, her face contorted into a mask of agony. As he neared one eye opened, and then the other… "Tasuki…chan…"

"Don't try to move, Ryuu…" he soothed, slowly pulling her into his arms. "Tell me what happened…"

"It… it was… Chichiri…"

Their gazes locked, and Tasuki felt his fury begin to build…

~~~

"But, I didn't do it! You have to believe me, Tasuki!"

"I don't have ta believe anything, you lying scumbag," he snarled. "I'll kill you for what you did to her!" Slowly, ever so gently, he placed Ryuurei safely on the ground, and rolled up his sleeves. Chichiri noted with fear that the 'wing' character glowed brightly near his elbow, and when he looked up into the bandit's face he saw that his eyes had turned into a bloody crimson, also releasing internal light.

"Tasuki… what's happened to you…"

"Nothing…" the seishi leered. "I feel better than ever. Let's settle this now, Chichiri… I've been wantin' to do this for a long time, y'know… ever since I saw you two back at the hideout…"

"You're not yourself… focus…"

"I'll focus all right! On _you! REKKA SHINEN!"_

"Daaa!" Chichiri exclaimed, falling to the side just in time to see a wall of flame pass over his previous position. "Tasuki! Settle down!" But his plea went in vain as the Leikaku bandit powered up his chi again for a second blast. Finding no other choice, the monk got to his feet and raised his staff while moving to a defensive stance.

"_Rekka Shinen!"_

Chichiri murmured an incantation, and just as the fire was upon him a red shield flickered into existence.

Tasuki laughed, the scarlet glow in his eyes increasing. "Not bad, Kinoko. But you can't beat me!"

He fired again… then again… while Chichiri suffered the assault beneath his dying shield; it could only hold for so long and his energy was beginning to wane…

~~~

She heard shouts nearby. Fearing for her own safety and that of the ones she cared for, she followed the sounds to a scene she never expected.

Chichiri and Tasuki… were fighting one another. Tasuki appeared to be the more aggressive and dominant fighter, using his tessen with great skill and evading the ki blasts that Chichiri managed from beneath his protective shield. Though the redhead showed no sign of fatigue, it was clear that Chichiri couldn't hold out for a lot longer.

Desperately trying to figure out the problem, she spied a stirring form somewhere behind Tasuki. Upon closer scrutiny, the girl gasped upon the realization… that it was the very image of herself!

As if sensing Ryuurei's presence, the false image of the teenager raised her head and grinned widely.

_::So, you are the Priestess of Suzaku? What a puny thing you are.::_ a voice mocked within her mind.

"Who are you… and what have you done to my friends?"

_::I did nothing… they are merely reflecting that which is in their hearts. They are fighting because they hate each other, and will not stop until one has fallen dead.::_

"You witch! I won't let you!" Balling her hands into clenched, white-knuckled fists, Ryuurei broke into the fastest sprint she could muster into the middle of the battleground…

~~~

_The one who watched over these scenes frowned deeply, wrinkling their brow in confusion and surprise._

::She wouldn't go that far for those two… would she?::

~~~

Tasuki was exhilarated… never before had he felt so _alive…_ and ironically, it was in battle with one he was deemed to remain a companion of. But it didn't matter… no, to him nothing mattered anymore except revenge for Ryuurei. Hie golden eyes, now a glittering ruby, narrowed as he concentrated his chi into a devastating attack that would burn through Chichiri's shield and turn the monk into ash…

_Oh no… the shield won't hold… I have one chance…_ Chichiri winced as the pain of a dozen near misses in burns pulled at his skin. Forcing himself to focus, he gathered as much energy as he could into the one attack he needed to counter Tasuki's…

_I have to hurry… Chichiri… Tasuki… I'm sorry…_

Both men shouted out their attack in unison, and two glowing walls of power appeared on either side of the battleground. Just as their energy reached the peak, it was released, roaring and rushing to clash into a blinding explosion…

…which Ryuurei had every intention of stopping.

"NO!" she screamed, throwing herself in the line of fire. Both men stopped dead in their tracks as the girl jumped forwards, shrieking as the intense heat of their strength hit her full-force. She covered her face with her arms, but stood stock-still as to let darkness consume her consciousness.

"No… it couldn't…be…" Tasuki stuttered as the fierce collision of energy began to fade, looking from the girl in the middle to the fallen one at his side. His eyes began to flicker, moving from searing scarlet to gleaming gold and back again. At last, he fell to his knees, dropping his tessen in the process.

"RYUUREI!" he shouted upwards, throwing his face to the sky as tears ran down his face in bitter realization.

Chichiri had already allowed his staff to fall, and he gazed in horror at Ryuurei, who stared right back at him with dead eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, before tumbling as a rag doll would down to the bloodied soil. Not wasting a moment, Chichiri rushed to her side and took her into his arms. His mask fell off from the onslaught of tears that coursed down the sides of his face, but it didn't matter to him any more.

"Ryuurei… Ryuurei!" he cried, shaking her as hard as he dared. "Wake up! Please wake up! Ryuurei! Don't… don't leave me here…"

Tasuki watched the unfolding scene, feeling the anger that had once consumed him shrivel back into nothingness. His breathing was ragged in hatred, though this time not at Chichiri, but at himself. _I was so stupid… why the hell did I go an' do all of that… wait…_ he looked over to the false Ryuurei, who had raised herself onto her feet and was dusting off her skirt as if nothing had happened. Feeling his gaze, she looked up to smile innocently and bat her eyelashes at him.

"Whatever is wrong with you, Tasuki-chan? You look like you're mad."

"Damn right I'm mad…" he growled menacingly. "You… you made me attack Chichiri! You made me hurt Ryuu… the real Ryuu!"

The girl sneered. "My dear Tasuki, those emotions you felt were your own. I had nothing to do with it. As for my being Ryuurei, of course I am. In a sense, at least."

"I don't wanna hear it! Fry, you little bitch! _REKKA--"_

She raised a finger. "Tsk, tsk, Tasuki-chan," she taunted. "Blind anger gets you nowhere… when will you learn…"

"Eh?" he paused, puzzled. The figure laughed once more, and to the seishi's astonishment she began to transfigure her body into a bloated, grotesque shape of black and green. The body of Ryuurei immediately began to disappear, sucked into a scaly hide that was covered in thick ooze, which released a horrible stench similar to that of zombies into the air. Tasuki covered his nose, eyes wide and transfixed in revulsion and horror.

"What the hell?"

Chuckling could be heard, deep and coarse from within the still-growing creature. "Prepare to watch your friends die, 'Tasuki.'" Long, slimy arms extended from the main trunk of its body, heading straight for…

"CHICHIRI! LOOK OUT!"

~~~

"Ryuurei…" the monk sobbed in despair. "You can't die…" He hugged her close to his body, trying to transfer his ki into her. He felt his limbs go numb in the process, but at this point, he no longer minded… so long as his Priestess survived… he could feel her heartbeat fade… _Please…_

"CHICHIRI! LOOK OUT!" Tasuki cried out, and the blue-haired seishi shot his gaze to the bandit just in time to see branch-like arms reaching out to grab him. A knobby, sticky hand clasped around his throat, squeezing his windpipe closed and dragging him up, up, and away from the still-prone form of Ryuurei. He struggled to get free; thwacking the creature with his staff, but another arm slithered over to snatch the weapon away. 

"_Rekka SHINEN!"_ Tasuki shouted, trying to free his comrade… but he too found himself within the clutches of the fake Ryuurei/monster. Even more limbs extended to grasp his wrists and waist, rendering the tessen completely useless as it tumbled to the ground below. His golden eyes flashed in fury, baring his fangs at his opponent.

_::I know you can hear me, Priestess of Suzaku. Try to free your companions, or the three of you will die!::_

Chichiri gasped for air, his eye closing in pain. _Have to… get free…_ He heard Tasuki's incessant cursing and yelling while he kicked at the base of the monster, but to no avail as his mouth and then legs were bound.

_::Well, 'Priestess?' Do you feel nothing for them?::_

~~~

Ryuurei was floating in a thick mist that was soft to the touch, wondering where it was taking her. Numbness filled her heart; the beat was clearly audible and soothing in its slow tempo. Darkness of blackest pitch flowed about her ghostly form, beckoning her forward into the depths of unconsciousness. Her body felt light, lighter than air, and in her mind she could hear faint voices of those she had left behind. She wanted to go to them, aid them, but at the same time, something was pulling her further and further into the surrounding darkness; a pillar of light could be seen near the end of the dank tunnel.

_Could this be death?_ She wondered blankly. _Have I died, or come close to it? Oh dear… and I never got to tell Ri goodbye…_

A sound reached her ears, deafening in contrast to the silence she had fallen into. '_Ryuurei! Ryuurei!'_

_Oh, Ri, is that you?_

"Yes, it's me, Taregami!" the boy shouted into the book, trying to keep his voice from choking. "You have to wake up!"

'_But why, Ri-chan? There's nothing left for me… I can't get home… and I'm already dead…'_

"No! Stop it! You're not dead yet!" he barked frantically, "And you're not going to die, you hear me! I won't let you!"

_'I miss you Ri. I wish I could see you one more time…'_ her voice became meek and soft as it grew ever weaker. Ri's paralyzing fear clutched at his insides… he couldn't bear to lose her!

"Ryuurei! Wake up! You _will_ see me again! I promise you! But you have to wake up and listen! They're calling for you! Can you hear them? Tasuki and Chichiri? They need your help!"

_'There's nothing I can do for them…'_

"So you're gonna just let them die??? Where's the Kinpaku Ryuurei I knew? Always ready to help someone! You saved them once! You can do it again!" His eyes filled with the bitter tears of desperation, and all hope was on the verge of shattering until, once more, he heard her again.

_'I… I can?'_

~~~_Do you really think I can, Ri?~~~_

"AHHH!" Chichiri cried through clenched teeth. He was beginning to see spots at the corners of his vision… and now the creature had all three of them. He jerked back and forth to reach Ryuurei's limp body, but the monster laughed and kept them just enough apart. A tear flowed anew down the monk's cheek as he prayed to Suzaku for forgiveness from his failure. _Ryuurei…_

Suddenly, just as he was about to give in, he felt a surge of ki, and his eye opened to its widest. _Could it be…?_

A red light began to surround the monster, which began to scream and flail in obvious pain.

::_WHAT IS THIS?::_ it bellowed. The grip over the monk's throat lessened, and finally released. He fell onto his back, but rolled just as the hand dived for him again. The crimson mist grew brighter, and finally Chichiri discovered with a gasp that the source was none other than Ryuurei! She was awake, and grabbing the monstrous arm that had wrapped around her with both hands. Her eyes burned with resolve and determination, her hair flying about as if gravity did not exist. Her grip tightened about the creature as it stared at her with bulbous black eyes, mouth set into a grim line with concentration.

"You'll pay for this," she said coldly, and, throwing her head back, unleashed an expanse of scarlet energy that encompassed the entirety of the abomination and showering it with burning shafts of flame. The thing screeched in agony, hurling its arms about and jerking back and forth. Soon the limbs' movement slowed, at last dropping an unconscious Tasuki to the ground. But Ryuurei did not relent in her attack, seemingly possessed by the powerful spell she was creating.

Then, with a huge blast of ki aimed at the trunk of the monster, Ryuurei screamed. The creature's death throes echoed the ear-shattering sound, until it exploded into a mass of putrid slime that showered over the followers of Suzaku. However, the red ki that wrapped around the Priestess of Suzaku did not lessen as she fell like a shooting star to the earth; Chichiri dove through the grass, rolling to catch the girl in his outstretched arms. He stared at her body in complete awe, having never seen such power before in a human being. He stroked stray hair out of her dirtied face; the contact was enough to banish the excess ki from Ryuurei's thin frame. She moaned, cracking her crystal-blue eyes open.

"Chi…chiri…" Her voice, weary and hoarse, nearly broke his heart. How could one so young hope to wield such energy? It was easy to see that Ryuurei was in great pain… and there wasn't a thing he could do to help.

"Shh… hush now, don't talk," he soothed, cradling her close. "You did very well…"

__

::Indeed she did, Chichiri. Even better than even I expected.::

His face paled. "That voice…"

_::Yes, you know me, monk, and thus I shall reveal myself to you.::_

A shadow appeared before the seishi and his priestess, a void in the silhouette of one very short and aged. White light flashed upon the filling of this void, and thus Chichiri was graced by the form of none other than…

"_Taiitskun-sama…_" he breathed, bowing his head in reverence.

The old woman's heavily wrinkled face lost its serious expression for a moment, breaking into a small smile. "Enough, Chichiri. You are no longer my pupil, though it seems like you might require some extra training."

"Forgive me, Taiitskun," the monk pleaded. "I have failed my Priestess and shamed you."

"Ho ho ho!" the deity began to laugh heartily, her green robes swirling and swaying. "On the contrary, you and your Priestess have greatly impressed me!" The booming, amused voice caused Ryuurei to stir once more, and the girl worked to raise her head and view the newcomer with wonder.

"Who… are you…?"

"I, dear child, am whom they call Taiitskun, the creator of this world and hermit of Mt. Taikyoku." At these words echoed over the mountainside, it began to transform from a desolate landscape to one of lush greenery and life. Flowers of every shade and hue blossomed instantly all around them, and multicolored bubbles filled the air.

"You have proven yourself worthy to be the Priestess of Suzaku," the god continued, "and have passed my tests with flying colors; your performance was certainly more than I had ever expected from one so young… I'm sure Chichiri would agree." At the mention of his name, the said monk blushed.

"You mean…" Ryuurei stuttered, "that… all of this…" she gestured around her, "and all the pain we suffered was a _test?_" The girl attempted to get to her feet, but ended up falling back into Chichiri's open arms.

"Hush now," he scolded, gently adjusting her body to a better position. "Do you realize who you're talking to? And you mustn't aggravate your wounds…"

But Taiitskun raised a hand to silence them. "It's all right, Chichiri; her anger is understandable, and quite admirable. She shows no fear in the face of power that she knows not to be good or evil -- she just now proved that in the face of her own death." The seishi shuddered, but turned to the sounding of a deep groan behind them.

"Oi… Chichiri… are you okay? Where's Ryuu-- AH! IT'S A DEMON!"

**_THWACK!_** The flame-haired bandit went flying in the air as Taiitskun, who had her eyes closed in annoyance as veins popped out on her forehead, held up the tessen and threaten to strike again. There was a whistling of air as the seishi hit the ground, bouncing once or twice before finally settling in one spot.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DEMON, WOLF BOY?!?!"

"Owww… shit… that old hag hits hard…" 'Wolf Boy' muttered while rubbing the bump on his head. His gaze swept over to Chichiri, and at the sight of Ryuurei he was instantly at her side. "Ryuu? Ryuu… are you okay?"

"She will be fine," Taiitskun answered smoothly, "after I have her wounds attended." She looked over her shoulder. "Nyan-Nyan!"

"Yes ma'am!" chirping voices replied, and with a singular _pop!_, half a dozen little red-robed girls with seafoam green pigtails appeared and surrounded the Priestess and her entourage. Chichiri recognized the little nanny spirits with a repressed chuckle, noting that they too remembered him.

"Chichiri! Chichiri!" they giggled, pointing to him. "Where's your mask? Who is this girl? Who's the guy with the fangs?"

"What the hell…" Tasuki was saying, eyebrow raised in suspicion and curiosity. When one of the Nyan-Nyan began to poke at his burnt shirt and torn pants, he jerked and started to shoo them off with teeth bared. "Get offa me, you little runts!"

"Fix, fix, fix!" they chanted, bustling in little circles around the Suzaku Warriors.

"Are you the Priestess?" one of them asked Ryuurei in a bell-like and gentle voice. At her nod, the child clapped her hands in glee, and blew on the girl's tired face. Suddenly Ryuurei began to feel sleepy, feeling her eyelids droop on their own. In moments, she was fast asleep, returning to her own world in the dreamscape.

"You too!" the Nyan-Nyan grinned, waggling a finger pointedly at Chichiri. Blowing on his face, he too lost all consciousness and knew no more. The last thing he heard was a muttered curse from Tasuki as he joined them in slumber.

~~~

Ryuurei tossed and turned back and forth as she slept, seeing numerous images, both good and bad, pass over her subconscious mind. She saw her family, her friends. She saw her school, her home, the library… and here it switched to the world she had fallen into. The red phoenix of Suzaku pulling her into the world, meeting Chichiri… meeting and discovering Genrou and his identity as Tasuki… Taiitskun…

_Ryuurei… Ryuurei… wake up…_

"Who…?" Light assaulted her eyes, and she struggled to open them against their will. She felt a cool hand against her cheek, and the distant mumblings of voices… at first all she could see was an intermingling of light and darkness, and then the dark outlines began to take shape into figures she had only begun to know. Exclamations were uttered as sleep left her mind, but still the words were meaningless and jumbled together. Someone left the room, she could hear their footfalls echoing and growing fainter. The hand on her face moved slightly, cupping her cheek gingerly and gently. Ryuurei could make out a mahogany eye, half-obscured by a scattering of blue bangs…

"Chichiri?"

The monk nodded, sighing in relief. "You're all right," he murmured.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry right now, just rest," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll go and get Taiitskun."

But a large ki caught his attention, signaling that the deity had already arrived. Tasuki also entered, clutching his head. The monk rolled his eye, shaking his head. _He must have insulted her face again…_

"Indeed he did, Chichiri," she answered, reading his mind as if it were an open book, but then her eyes swiveled to regard the Priestess. "But enough of that now. We have much to discuss, Priestess of Suzaku."

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next in Wa Ga Fushigi: Hikari discovers what it means to be a Priestess, but is she the real one? Meanwhile, conflict again erupts between the seishi while on Mt. Taikyoku as Ryuurei is told by Taiitskun what is to be her destiny. Kryillion_dono takes over in Wa Ga Fushigi: Chapter Four!


	7. OMAKE #1: Tickets, Please.

****

WA GA FUSHIGI: OMAKE!

__

Omake #1: Tickets Please.

****

Notes: Sierra Omega here! For our readers' enjoyment, Kryillion and I will be compiling humorous scenes of our beloved characters! Unlike the story itself, these _OMAKE_s will be totally separate and in script format. Enjoy!

~~~

__

--The Suzaku Seishi, followed Ryuurei, walk up to show their boarding passes to the flight attendants. They then walk outside to board the plane. However, they don't get on yet due to a slight… difficulty…--

****

Tasuki: What the hell is that thing? Some metallic, demented version of Suzaku? This some kinda sick joke, Ryuu-chan?

****

Ryuurei: _(rolling eyes)_ No, Tasuki. It's called an airplane! You're supposed to get into it and it will fly to wherever you want to go!

****

Hotohori: So, we have to go inside this… machine's belly and it will fly? _(fusses about vanity issues as hair and complexion, all sweatdrop)_

****

Ryuurei: _(sweatdrops)_ Something like that, yes.

****

Nuriko: Now don't you worry, highness! I'll protect you!

__

(Sweatdrop, again.)

****

Mitsukake: It won't hurt us, will it? I can't heal everyone in one day, you know.

****

Chichiri: What kind of magic is this? I've never heard of an airplane before, no da!

****

Tamahome: Does it fly through water, too? _(grins evilly and looks pointedly at Tasuki, who pales)_

****

Tasuki: I ain't getting' on this damned contraption! _(everyone groans, and Chichiri reaches around to grab his arms) _Chichiri! Lemme go, ya damned monk! Lemme go_! (SD cries and kicks)_

****

Chichiri: Quit being such a baby, na no da. Ryuu-chan said it was safe, so you should trust her, no da.

****

Tasuki: _(looks around wildly, desperately trying to find an excuse. His eyes lock on target)_ But… Tamahome's gonna be on it, too! You _want_ me to flame the whole thing down?

****

Tamahome: _(continues to grin)_ Oh, don't you worry, Tasuki-kun. I've got a nice white jacket here for you to wear. Look; it even has long sleeves that tie up in back!

****

Chichiri:_ (frowns)_ Daa, Tamahome, that's not a very funny joke.

****

Tamahome: _(feigns innocence)_ Whoever said I was joking?

****

Chichiri:_ (shakes head)_ Daaaa….

__

(Suddenly, all attention turns to Chiriko, who is tapping the plane's gangway)

****

Chiriko: Fascinating!

__

(All groan)

****

Ryuurei: Yes, Mr. Spock.

__

(Facefault, foot-twitch.)

~~~

****

Notes: So? How was it? We'll try to post these OMAKEs as often as possible, but do let us know if you want more! Also, any suggestions for future OMAKE episodes will be graciously accepted! _~Sierra Omega and Kryillion_dono~_


End file.
